Different Lives
by gallifreyGirl315
Summary: Hermione takes off in the middle of the night, one goal in mind: find her parents. But before she can totally skip town she runs into a very drunk Draco. How will she shake him?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione tossed and turned. Life was weighing heavy on her conscious. The war was over. They won. It was time to live happily ever after. But that's not how real life works. There is the aftermath, that time between the end and the epilogue where feelings are faced, and reality is harsh. Over the past year, she had been Harry and Ron's rock, the one with a plan, the one keeping it all together, but not now. She had spent the past three months going through the motions. Between the funerals and the press appearances and the meeting with the Ministry, Hermione barely had time for sleep. And when she did, she laid awake. Ron's snoring was only partly to blame.

Hermione had been staying at the Burrow since the war ended, and had been sharing a bed with Ron. It had seemed like the logical choice. They had shared a kiss during the Battle of Hogwarts in the heat of the moment. While she loved Ron, and had always thought they two would end up together, she wasn't so sure their future was as obvious. Since the war, the two sort of fell into this relationship. They hadn't talked about it, but when Hermione couldn't sleep she found herself crawling into bed with Ron, not for anything nefarious; just for the comfort of another person. It worked at first, she slept much better for a few weeks. Molly had discovered them one morning, and, much to Hermione's surprise, she didn't object. Infact, when she mentioned it at breakfast, it was the first time she had seen a hint of a smile one the woman's face since… well, since the war. Ron took his mother's lack of objection, and her continual nightly visits as a relationship. Hermione didn't have the energy to disagree, even when things took a turn for the nefarious at night. She honestly didn't mind. It wasn't an unenjoyable experience, but it wasn't totally memorable either. She took comfort in the closeness, and she did love Ron.

The clock downstairs quietly chimed. _Ring….. Ring….._ Hermione waited for another. Two AM. She slid out of bed being careful not to disturb Ron. She chuckled at the thought. Disturb sleeping Ron. That was a near impossibility. That's when it hit her. The reason she slid out of bed. Her unconscious had taken over, and made the choice for her. Only when she laughed did she realise what she was setting out to do. Her bag was still mostly full of her belongings, space at the Burrow was tight, and the bag was convenient. She grabbed a few more things of hers from around the room then grabbed a quill and bit of parchment. She scribbled a note to Ron, she couldn't just leave without any word. _Ron, I'm sorry. I need some time. I'm safe, I'll be back soon. I promise. Hermione x._ She snuck down the stairs, careful to avoid the left side of the 4th step and the 9th step entirely. She headed to the kitchen, the heart of this home. Glancing around one last time just to take it all in, one of the only places on this earth that is filled with almost nothing but good memories.

 _Ahem._ The sound of someone clearing their throat startled Hermione

"Ginny." Hermione whispered.

"Going to Australia?" Ginny asked pointedly, arms crossed.

"I… no. I'm just… um, going for a walk" fumbling over her words, Hermione tried to keep her bag behind her.

"With that?" Ginny gestured to the bag Hermione was surreptitiously holding.

Hermione sighed. There was no getting out of this. "Ginny, please. I need to do this."

"I know." Hermione stared at her best friend. Ginny continued, "Just… be careful. I can't handle the boys without you."

Hermione smiled at Ginny's attempt to lighten the mood. She threw her arms around Ginny. "Thank you. Please don't tell them you spoke to me. And don't tell them where I'm going. I left a note for Ron. He'll find it in the morning."

Ginny nodded, "You honestly think I'd risk Harry or my mother knowing I could have stopped you? They love me and all, but they would still kill me." She pushed Hermione out of the embrace, "Go. Before they wake up. It's now or never, love."

And with that, Hermione headed out.

* * *

Hermione Apparated herself to Diagon Alley. It wasn't the best place to go because she couldn't stay there long, but it was the only place she felt she could Apparate to safely. When she arrived a the Apparation point, she began to sob. Was this all really the right choice? She needed to find her parents. She had done something unspeakable to them, and she had to put it right. But did she really need to do this alone? Harry would have gone with her in a heartbeat. "Auror training can wait." She could hear his voice in her mind. Ron would have just come along. "Sure thing 'Mione."

Hermione dragged herself towards the exit of Diagon Alley to Muggle London. Unfortunately for her, dragging feet, blurry tear-filled eyes, and cobblestone streets were not a good combination. Ankles twist she quickly found out. She braced herself for the inevitable crash into the ground, but instead she found herself propped up by arms.

She started to untangle herself from the arms of her savior, "I'm so sorry, Thank…MALFOY!" Hermione pushed him off, and regained her balance. "What are you doing?" She spoke harshly despite being actually thankful he kept her from hitting the ground.

"It seemed like a good idea to catch you." Draco responded, "But if that's the thanks I get…"

"What are you doing out?" Hermione thought that Draco had been on house arrest following the events of the war, but perhaps she was mistaken.

Draco giggled, "I could ask you the same thing, missy." He poked her shoulder, perhaps a little too forcefully.

Hermione let out a harumph and pushed his hand away before he could land another painful poke on her shoulder. "Are you drunk?"

"No. Not at all. Okay I lied. I a firewhiskey. Okay I liked again, I had a bottle." Draco leaned forward, breathing heavily in Hermione's face.

"I think you need to take a step back, Malfoy." She was firm, but not impolite. She didn't think she was in any real danger from him, not in the middle of Diagon Alley, and especially not with him in his current state. Still, his breath was awful and she didn't exactly want to be near him either.

"Why should I?" He challenged her with a twinkle of humour in his eyes.

She noticed the twinkle, but was not amused. "Because I don't want you near me, Malfoy."

"Of course you don't. Why would you? Why would anyone?" Draco seemed truly sorrowful. "Did you know I was supposed to marry Astoria Greengrass this summer? No of course you didn't. She didn't want me. I didn't want her either. She's a bit daft."

"That's unfortunate." Hermione was trying to figure out how to get out of this conversation. Walking away was her preferred option, but she wasn't completely sure he wouldn't try something. So instead she was trying to figure how to trick him into ending the conversation. Perhaps if he got a chance to say whatever was on his drunken mind he'd leave of his own volition.

"Unfortunate? That's all you can say Granger?" Draco's temper flared slightly, just enough to send him slightly off balance. This time Hermione reflexively put her arm out to steady blonde man. He didn't even seem to notice he was no longer balancing himself. "What are you running from, anyway?" Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "Oh don't look at me like that, Granger." He continued, "It's obvious. Not to mention, takes one to know one."

"I don't think that is any of your business, Malfoy."

"'Course not, but apparently you don't think it's anyone's business. Otherwise, you wouldn't be out at 3 in the morning alone."

"You should go home"

Draco snorted. It was rather unbecoming. "Home. That's a funny concept. Tell me where you're going, Hermione."

The use of her first name did not go unnoticed. It sounded strange coming from him. She couldn't recall him ever using it. "If I tell you, will you go home?"

"No, but I'll leave you alone."

"Australia"

"Why?"

"That wasn't part of the deal"

"So."

"Go home, Malfoy."

"I'll come with you."

"What?"

"I'll come with you," Draco repeated himself.

"No." Hermione stared at the wizard, this time with a touch of curiosity. It had to be the alcohol talking.

"Why not?" Draco challenged her.

She sighed, "Because you are Draco Malfoy and I'm Hermione Granger."

"So." He said again. She stayed silent. "Let me guess. Because I'm a Death Eater, and you're a mudblood." He spoke pragmatically and without malice. She still punched him. He barely flinched. "I deserve that. And more." He rubbed his jaw gently.

"Don't. You. Dare." She said each word with as much hostility as she could. Her hand was on her wand, ready to fight, middle of Diagon Alley be damned.

Draco didn't tense, he didn't scream, or cry, or try to fight her in anyway. "I'm sorry." Hermione twitched slightly, she wasn't sure she heard him correctly. "What, you've never heard someone apologise before?" There was a hint of… teasing in his voice.

"Not a Death Eater." She responded. The resentment hadn't completely left her voice, but it was dissipating. Quicker than she expected it to.

"Now I should punch you," Draco smirked. She tensed. "I'm kidding. It's a joke, Granger."

"I... " She started.

"Just let me talk for a minute." Draco interrupted. "I'm going to lay it out. Take it or leave it." Hermione glanced at the one of the clocks along Diagon Alley. The motion did not go unnoticed. "I know, Your precious Ron will be here soon to open up the joke store."

"He's not…"

"I said let me talk. We are both running. You seem to take the running part a little more literally than I do, but firewhiskey clearly isn't running far enough. I need some time. I don't know why you are going to Australia, and I don't really care. But it's not here. And not alone. That is all I'm concerned with."

 _I need some time._ His words rang in her ears. The same words she wrote to Ron. "How do I know you won't hurt me?"

"I don't want to hurt you. Not anymore."

His words were raw. Unfiltered. Brutally honest. She didn't need Veristum to know he was telling the truth.

"Let's go." Already walking away, she hoped that she wasn't making a mistake. Or that he wasn't already following her.

He was, "Where?"

"Muggle London." He gulped at her words. What had he gotten himself into?

 **A/N: Aww yisss I got me a beta. Thanks WickedArcher08 3**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun filtered in through the windows, casting a warm glow on the bed in the center of the room. Draco's eyes flickered open. There was something tickling his nose. He brushed what could only be hair away from his face. He attempted to pull his arm out from under what could only be a woman sleeping beside him. His head was pounding, and he was clearly not in his room. As he was trying to piece together his evening, the woman beside him began to stir.

"Ron.. quit moving.. I'm…" Hermione rolled over coming face to face with Draco. She screamed. Great. Not only was his head was pounding, now he was getting yelled at too. Hermione leaped out of bed taking the blankets with her. "What were you doing in the bed?!"

Draco rubbed his temples. "Give me a moment to remember why I'm in a room with you at all."

Hermione scoffed at his response, "You honestly expect me to believe you don't remember what happened? You… you.. git"

Draco laughed heartily. "Not very creative first thing in the morning are you, Granger?" She seemed put off by his laugh. He knew it was loud, that's why he avoided it, but you'd think he'd killed her cat with the way she was looking at him. "I vaguely recall being punched. And something about Australia." He remember more than he was letting on, but he found it amusing watching her fret. Actually being rude to her was out of the question, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun. A pillow was now hurtling towards him. He blocked it rather gracefully given his state.

"That doesn't answer my question. Why were you in bed with me? If you touched me in the slightest, I will hex the ever living hell out of you." Hermione's threats were met with more laughter.

"I believe I woke up with your hair on my face, so if anything I should hex that mane off your head." The telling twinkle was in his eyes, again. "But if you must know, I think I climbed into bed out of habit after I went for a piss. I didn't mean to offend you." Hermione stared at him for what seemed to be an eternity. Being nice to her was no fun. She just stared at him. "Besides, looks like you are used to sleeping with a man. If you can call Ron a man." She grabbed another pillow off the bed and chucked it at his head.

"Don't you dare talk about him." She stomped off to the bathroom before he could goad her into another projectile.

Draco groaned as he rolled over. Between the pounding head and the throbbing in his groin, he was actually quite miserable, but he couldn't let her know that. Truly,he was just thankful she didn't notice the hard on between his legs. Luckily for him, he slept in his jeans so it was drastically less noticeable than it could have been. Mornings were the worst. He heard the water turn on in the bathroom right as he realised he had to piss. _Great timing Granger_. He thought somewhat bitterly to himself.

Grunting as he sat up, he took stock of the room. There were several things he found very unfamiliar. That was when he remembered Hermione took them to Muggle London. Apparently, he did block that part out of his mind. He tried to recall if he had ever been in a Muggle Inn. The room was fairly plain. The walls were a drab off white with a flower pattern where the chair rail moulding would be. There was only one bed in the room, and the sheets were stark white. The headboard, if you could call it that, was a plain wood, maybe oak, but probably not even real. There was a painting hanging above the bed; a landscape that was generic at best. Draco rolled his eyes at the decour. If this is what Muggles thought made for good interior design, no wonder the Dark Lord wanted them dead.

Those were the sort of thoughts he needed to be sure to keep to himself. He knew they were jokes, as he had a dark sense of humour, but he also knew Granger wouldn't share in his amusement. His humour was one of the things that kept him sane, well as sane as he could be. Most of it he kept to himself, but sometimes he got away with it with his dearly departed Aunt, as she thought he was serious when he said statements like that. And the Dark Lord didn't have a grasp on sarcasm; so the few times he used Legilimancy to probe into his mind, he could keep him mostly at bay. Snape had taught him a degree of Occulmancy, but nothing that could stop a determined Dark Lord. Draco put a stop to his train of thought before he got too lost in the memories of the past.

He put two feet on the floor and crossed toward the desk to get a better look at the thing sitting on the desk. It looked almost like a lantern, but it was different. He poked at it, and the cover rocked back and forth. He noticed what looked like a switch near the base of the… thing. In his addled state, he failed to notice the water had been shut off nearly 5 minutes ago. He flicked the switch, and, much to his surprise, there was light. He jumped, slightly startled, which caused Hermione to let out a noise that was somewhere between a snort, a giggle, and a grunt. This only served to startle him more.

"What, you've never seen a lamp before?" She asked with amusement dripping in her voice, and water dripping from her hair.

Draco looked indignant, "Of course I have, Granger." He hadn't.

"Yeah, okay." She laughed. "Washroom is free."

He pushed passed her, attempting to be intimidating, but, at this point, he wasn't sure she was buying it.

Once in the slightly more secure solitude of the washroom, he took a long hard look at himself in the mirror. He was in a Muggle washroom with the Gryffindor Princess, member of the Golden Trio, in the next room. He was hungover as all Hell, and, apparently, on his way to Australia with aforementioned princess. Perhaps a shower would be a good place to start. Sliding out of his jeans, he turned the water on. He assumed the big letter H on the spigot meant hot. The water was warm as he climbed in, so he must have been right. He showered quickly, as he suspected the bushy haired menace outside was also impatient. Shutting off the water, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and opened the door.

"Good you're out if the show…oh God you're naked." Hermione turned around mid sentence to face a well covered but, technically, half naked Draco.

Raising an eyebrow, he couldn't help but to chuckle at her attempts to shield her eyes, "Never seen a naked man before? Or did Ron insist you do it with the lights off?" He couldn't help himself.

She managed to glare at him without actually looking at him. He found it rather impressive, actually. "Just put some pants on, check out is in an hour."

He rolled his eyes her, and headed back into the washroom to grab his jeans. Once he was seemingly clothed enough, he leaned up against the frame of doorway and watched Hermione for a moment. Her hair was dry, her clothes were new and clean, an aspect he was somewhat jealous of, and her face was crinkled up in the determined way. It was…. Endearing? Ha. Who would have thought he'd be describing a mudblood as endearing. "Ahem."

His interruption caused her to jump, flinging papers off the bed, "What?" she spoke harshly.

"You seemed in a hurry earlier. And now you are just sitting around. Seems unfair."

"Do you have a passport?" Hermione seemed to ignore him entirely.

"A pass what?"

"A passport. For international… Oh never mind. We have to stay in Muggle London for a few days anyway, so we will get you one." Her tone was dismissive.

"Why do we need a pass… port? And more importantly Muggle London?" Draco was not prepared for several days in Muggle London. He thought for sure they were just going to run away. That was the plan. Running away.

"There are a few things I need to get in order. And a passport lets you pass through Muggle borders." His blank stare was her cue to continue. "You know how you have to get authorisation to get an international portkey? Well you need approval when you are a Muggle, and the passport helps prove you are who you say you are."

Draco shook his head in confusion, "Why do you need to prove… you know what, never mind. Muggles are weird. I just want to get out of here, before people catch on."

"Muggles are weird?" she raised an eyebrow at his choice of words.

"Yeah. Weird. Look, I don't know where you got the clean clothes, but frankly I'm jealous. I didn't exactly plan on running away when I went to the bar." He hoped that she would get the idea.

"Oh right. Yeah. We can deal with that. I think I may have some of Ron's clothes in my bag from when we were… that will probably fit you, with some adjustments."

"Ha!" Draco snorted. He should really stop doing that. "You honestly think I will wear Weasel's hand me downs?"

"You ought to be careful with your nicknames, Ferret."

"Hey now, that was uncalled for." Draco had done his best to suppress both that memory and that nickname. That was one incident his father did not hear about.

Hermione cracked a small smile "Look, just do a quick freshen up spell until we have time to get you new clothes or properly wash those."

"A what spell?" Draco knew she was a talented witch, but he didn't think she just made up spells.

"It's a basic household spell. Don't you know any?"

Draco let out yet another snort. This woman would he the death of him. "Do I know any household spells? Seriously?"

Hermione sighed, "Oh right I forgot you were a spoiled git." She muttered a spell in his direction. "There. Now with any luck you won't smell as bad."

"I resent that statement. It implies I had an odour before this." He shot back. Hermione gathered up her things and shoved them into a bag before walking out the door.

"You coming or what?" she said to him over her shoulder.

The unlikely pair headed down the lift to the lobby. Hermione instructed him to grab some scones from breakfast bar and to meet her outside.

Scones in hand, he headed outside to meet his companion. The weather was comfortable, nearing the end of summer, so it was still warm but not stifling. It was also a rare some what sunny day. Draco handed her a scone, which she happily took. She sat down at a bench just outside the door, and motioned for him to join her.

"Why were you in such a hurry if we are just going to sit here?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"Because it's nice out." Her reply was simple. She didn't want to say anymore. That much was obvious. So the two ate their scones in relative silence. Well it was downtown London, so it wasn't exactly quiet, but they weren't talking. And the silence was comfortable. Palpable, but comfortable. They had quickly figured out how to coexist, though Draco was pretty sure the only reason for that was the fact that Hermione was incredibly distracted. He also managed to keep his insults to a minimum, but it was mostly the distraction. There was no way that she had just forgiven him for all the years of wrong doings. There was no way she considered him a good person, let alone trusted him. How long could they run from their past like this?

 **A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta Wickedarcher08 for adding the approximately 87 commas I did not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: These characters are not mine, just borrowing them. =)**

The worst part about helping out George was the waking up. Ron was not a fan of mornings, but he had agreed to help his brother run the joke shop. He had been reluctant to let Ron help, but he managed to talk George into it. Except George also wasn't a morning person and so Ron was left with the morning duties. The joke shop didn't open until 11AM, but Ron usually got up around 7AM to take care of breakfast, cleaning up messes some of the merchandise made in the night.

The space in the bed beside him was empty. Hermione must have woken particularly early that day. It wasn't out of the realm of possibility, but it was odd. Ron shuffled across the room and grabbed a shirt when a piece of paper on the dresser caught his attention. Picking up the piece of paper he read: _Ron, I'm sorry. I need some time. I'm safe, I'll be back soon. I promise. Hermione x._ Ron read the note several times over hoping that there would be more to it. There wasn't. That was it. But maybe there was some sort of charm on it. Maybe it would say something different to Harry or Ginny.

Ron ran across the hall, and began banging on Harry's door. "Harry! Mate, wake up. 'Mione's gone." He could hear Harry moving around in his room. "Harry, I'm serious. She left. She's gone."

Harry pulled the door open, his messy black hair even messier. "What? This better be good Ron, I don't have to be awake for at least another hour." Without a word, Ron shoved the note in Harry's face. Leaning back so his eyes could focus on the words, Harry read them to himself several times. "She probably just went out for a few days."

"Went out for a few days? Do you hear yourself Harry? She wouldn't just go out for a few days, not without us."

"She's a grown woman, Ron. She doesn't need our protection."

Ginny sleepily put her arms around Harry in the doorway, "Oiy you, What's the fuss about?"

That was enough to send Ron over the edge, "The fuss Ginny? The fuss is that Hermione is gone. Where did she go? She must have told you. She talks to you more than us these days. Where is she, Ginny?"

By this point the entire Weasley clan had started to wake up and pop their heads out of the various rooms along the hallways.

"C'mon, Ron. Its too early for this." Charlie was the first to speak.

"Yeah you git, The point is for you to open the shop so I can sleep in." George taunted.

"Vat ees going on?" Fleur rubbed her eyes as she spoke.

"Hermione left Ron a note saying she'd be back. Ron seems unnecessarily concerned." Harry responded.

"Ron, sweetie. Calm down a bit, and lets all meet downstairs in a few. Give us a chance to wake up." Molly had snuck through the chaos and put her hand on Ron's shoulder ushering him back into his room. "I'll get a pot of tea on."

Slowly but surely, the Weasley clan made their way to the kitchen of the Burrow. Bill and Fleur sat on the bench along the wall, Percy sat at the table with Charlie, Harry, and Ginny. George yawned with fervour, causing Percy to glare and Charlie to chuckle, and pulled up a chair next to Harry. Molly was busying herself at the stove waiting for the kettle to whistle. Ron was pacing up and down the length of the kitchen. Arthur sat at the head of the table, head in his hands, not quite awake. "Ron sit." He barked. Arthur didn't bark orders often. Ron sat down quickly.

"Look, Hermione left me this note. I don't know where she's going. But I'm worried. That's not like her." Ron tried to stay calm as he explained. He wasn't sure why this situation made him as anxious as it did. He and Hermione had it great. He was working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She was finishing up her NEWTs from home. After work he'd play some Quidditch, she'd read a book and watch. They'd do to bed, cuddled together. Life was good. Why would she leave?

"She just needed a break from your snoring, little bro." George joked.

"He can't be as bad as Fleur." Bill responded with a grin, putting his arm around his wife.

She rolled her eyes at his tease, "At least I don't growl in my sleep."

"She's got spunk, Bill." George applauded his sister-in-law's comeback.

Ron was getting more and more frustrated. How could everyone be so calm? "We have to find her. Harry, Owl Kingsley. He needs to know."

Harry glanced at Ginny, "Ron, mate. She can take care of herself. I'll tell you what, if we don't hear from her after a week we'll tell Kingsley."

"A week? Thats too long." Ron protested.

Ginny spoke finally, "Ron, I don't know where she is right now. But I know that she will be fine. Give her a week. Please."

Molly gave her daughter a very stern look, which Ginny desperately tried to avoid. Ron also glared at his sister, "You know more than you are saying Ginny. Tell me where she is."

Ginny gulped, "I honestly don't know. Just let it go, Ron."

Ron looked around the room. All eyes were on him. This seemed like a battle he wasn't going to win. Things were good, why did she have to leave now? Without a word, Ron stood up, pushing his chair backwards with enough force it nearly toppled over. He grabbed his coat, and left.

"Who'd like a cuppa?" Molly broke the silence, feigned cheerfulness in her voice.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy sat at the table, her breakfast untouched, as was the breakfast which sat across the table.

"Mellie!" Narcissa called.

The distinctive pop of a house-elf rang in her ears. "Yes miss?" the house elf asked eagerly.

"It seems my son has decided that breakfast with his mother was not important enough. Clear his place." Her words were firm but not unkind. Any malice in her voice was directed at her son, and not at Mellie.

"Yes miss." Mellie quickly got to work cleaning the table.

Narcissa sat in silence as she ate her breakfast. The Manor was most lonely these days. Perhaps Draco would make it for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

"So tomorrow we will fly to Sydney." Hermione went over the plan with Draco one more time.

Hermione sat cross legged on the bed, papers spread around her. Draco sat at the desk, his own collection of papers, albeit much smaller in front of him. "Flying. The Muggle way." He nodded to himself.

"Airports are complicated and busy, especially internationally. So just follow my lead, avoid talking to too many people when you can. When we go through customs, remember you are here for pleasure." Hermione explained.

Draco seemed to be following along fairly well, "And that's when I show them my passport?" He shuffled through some papers and proudly produced the small brown booklet.

Hermione chuckled, "Yes. That's the one." The past three days have been probably the strangest days of her life. She and Draco Malfoy had been staying in hotels and coexisting in absolute peace. That said, they did not talk about anything of importance if they even talked at all. It was a mostly silent three days, but neither had felt the need to speak. Hermione had spent the three days coming up with a plan to find her parents. She had sent them to Sydney she knew, but she wasn't sure that Monica and Wendell Wilkins would still be there. Not to mention, Sydney was a big city. Malfoy hadn't bothered her, so she couldn't be bothered to hate him at the moment.

"Hey Granger," Draco got her attention, "Why are we going to Sydney?"

Hermione was not prepared to give him the honest answer. "You said you didn't care why, Malfoy?"

"I'm getting ready to fly in a Muggle whatever it's called halfway across the world with a muggleborn. I think I deserve to know what's had you so occupied" There was a hint of actual disdain in his voice for the first time since they met in Diagon Alley.

That hint of disdain was enough for Hermione to put up walls, "You don't need to be here."

"Well I am, so you are going to tell me why we are going to Sydney of all places." Draco demanded.

"You don't get to tell me what I am going to do."

"Didn't anyone teach you a little respect?" Draco hissed.

"Yes. They did. But I learned to respect people who deserve it."

"And you should give me that respect."

"And why's that, because I'm a mudblood?" Hermione hated hearing the word and hated saying it even more. But even when he spoke with a hint of hatred in his voice, he still didn't say it. That fact did not escape Hermione.

Draco visibly tensed. "Don't call yourself that." This time his words had more than a hint of disdain, this time they were full of loathing.

That was not the response Hermione was expecting.

"What, not the reaction you were expecting from a Death Eater?" There was just as much loathing in his voice on the words Death Eater.

She studied his face. He was so angry, it was clear as ever in his expression, but she didn't feel his anger like she did when they were younger, "No. I didn't." the words barely escaping her throat.

And so they sat.

Silent.

Neither had broken eye contact. "Why are we going to Sydney?" Draco asked again with a cold calmness.

"I altered my parents memory to forget about me and I sent them there. Before the war." Hermione's voice sharply cut the air. She knew that she wouldn't be able to keep it together if she tried to explain any more right now and the last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of Malfoy. She desperately hoped that this answer was enough.

His brow furrowed in confusion for the briefest of moments. "Why?"

"To keep them safe from people like you." Despite her best efforts, her voice quivered, her tone unintentionally accusatory.

"I'm going for a walk." Draco stood up, his eyes still on hers. He paused long enough to give her a chance to protest, but not long enough to hear what it would have been. She said nothing.

The door slammed shut, startling her. She inhaled sharply as tears began to fall from her face. She knew that their truce would not last, but she had hoped it would last longer than three days. Through tear soaks eyes, she began to go through her notes again. She figured she should make the most of her time with out him here.

Approximately two years ago, Hermione had cast a charm on her parents. It was supposed to be a memory charm, one of her own design. _Recortatio_ _Animi._ It was based of a similar spell she had learned of from Dumbledore to replace it was less destructive than an Obliviate, it was also significantly less powerful. _Memortatio_ was used to remove specific events from a person's memory and replace them with modified versions of those events. The spell that Hermione had designed was to erase an entire life from her parent's memory. Seventeen years of events, seventeen years of emotions, all without destroying them as people. It seemed like an impossible task, but she had to be sure. She had to be sure that they could still have a good life incase she didn't come back, incase she couldn't figure out a counter charm.

Here she was, preparing to fly to Sydney with the boy, and now man, that had been the subject of many tear stained letters home to her parents. With an exasperated sigh, she got to work ensuring everything was in order to cast the counter charm.

* * *

Draco stood in the hallway of the hotel, the door closing behind him with a satisfying thud. Taking a deep breath, he headed to the lift. That petulant child of a woman infuriated him. He had simply shown an interest in her plans that he readily went along with and she lashed out at him. How dare she?

He shoved his hands in his pocket and headed out the doors of the hotel. The man at the door nodded politely. Draco scoffed. Once his feet hit the sidewalk, he realised he had no idea what he was doing. Navigating Muggle London was something he had not gotten the hang of. He turned left and started to walk. He might not know London, but he can at least keep track of where he walked. Reaching the end of the alley, he turned left again.

The later summer night was brisk, a bit brisker than he was expecting. The noise of traffic grated on his already touchy nerves. Just a few feet ahead of him he saw the a sign for the Montagu Pyke. That appeared to be a pub, and he had some Muggle money still in his pocket from lunch with Granger earlier that day.

The space was fairly large, and there was seating in various levels of platforms. Along the back wall was a large painting that moved. Draco tried to recall the Muggle word for it. Tilli? Tele. That sounded right. A few men were sitting around the tele watching rather intensely. The bar was off to the right. That seemed like a reasonable place to start. He approached the bar and attempted to get the attention of the bartender.

"How are ya mate? What can I getcha?" his accent was rough.

"Firewhiskey." Draco had little patience for small talk.

"Do ya mean cinnimon whiskey? Never heard of no firewhiskey, but we got Fireball."

"Yes. I'll take one." He was getting impatient.

"Sure thing." The bartender eyed him, "That'll be three pounds."

Draco reached into his pocket, pulling out a small collection of bills. He fumbled the paper money, cursing under his breath. He pulled out a green bill, fairly confident that was worth five. He tossed it on the bar rather unceremoniously. "Here. Keep it."

The bartender looked at the note, suprised the grumpy gentleman had given him so much. He snatched it up before Draco could change his mind. "Coming right up." He made quick work of the drink and set it down in front of Draco. Grabbing the glass, he turned and sat at a table away from the now raucous group of men.

Lifting the cup to his lips, Draco took a sip. What ever he had ordered was good. It was much sweeter than Firewhiskey, but the burn was familiar. He smiled slightly as the liquid suffused on his tongue. He leaned back in his chair, now free to think without a bushy haired nuisance telling him his every action.

To her credit, he had learned more about Muggles in the past three days than he had in his entire life. The Underground was a terrifying but, dare he say it, nearly magical experience. It was like the train to Hogwarts, but it travelled much faster and moved literally millions of people. The wizarding world was small. Crowds were not something a wizard experienced often. The World cup was the first and only time Draco had been around that many people. And the people of London did this every day. But being in the Muggle world has its hindrances. He had also walked more in the past three days than he had in quite some time. Apparition was quite the way to get around. He didn't mind the walking part nearly as much though.

Draco tried to think about the course of events that led him here. Now, he could examine his entire life as the means of how he got here, but thinking about his life two years ago lead him to memories he was not exactly fond of. He could think of the past three or four months without too much undue stress.

His father was locked away in Azkaban. Not for life, but for the foreseeable future. He and his Mother walked away from the Wizengamot basically free. He unfortunately had the Golden Boy to thank for that. Harry Potter had testified for him and his mother. He hated Harry, but he was grateful. There was no way his mother would survive even three months in Azkaban. His father unfortunately could. For all Draco cared, his father could rot there for eternity. He loved his father, but he was acrimonious.

Many of his former classmates were present for his hearings. Many of them spoke kindly of him. He did not understand how or why. Luna Lovegood told a gripping tale of being prisoner in his cellar that was dotted with moments of kindness from him. He didn't deny it. He did occasionally try to bring her food when he could, and if he was put in charge of moving her, he did try to be gentle. As gentle as he could under the watchful eye of his Aunt. Luna also seemed to understand sarcasm. Which had been a blessing in disguise the night… he stopped his train of thought.

Hermione just had to be there the night he went out to drink. Draco hadn't left the Manor in some many months. But the cabin fever had finally been too much. He left the house and quite literally ran into the one and only Hermione Granger. He still has no idea what possessed him to ask to come along. Something in her eyes. Something in his drunk addled brain. He could have left her any number of times over the past three days. She could have left him. And yet neither of them did. This was actually the longest he had gone without being in the same room as her.

He shot back the rest of his Fireball and headed out. He turned right, and right again at the alley. This time tomorrow he would be half way across the world and there would be no turning back. He'd truly be running away.

* * *

Hermione stretched her legs, she wasn't sure how long Draco had been gone, it hadn't been terribly long, but long enough for her to wonder if he was coming back. That was when the thought occurred to her. She could leave. There was no reason to continue travelling with him. She could pack up her things and be out the door before he returned.

She didn't move.

The clock on the wall ticked by the seconds and she still didn't move. She hardly even jumped when Draco re-entered the room. He didn't look at her, and he especially didn't speak to her. Her window to leave was gone. Why didn't she take it?

"Oh, it's your turn for the bed" She broke the silence as she began to clear the bed of her papers.

"Keep it. Just give me the extra pillow." Draco huffed.

She threw it at him, somewhat violently much like she did their first night, the corners of her mouth upturned slightly. The small grin caught Draco off guard, but before he could stop his own, he cracked the smallest of smiles in return.

 **A/N: The spells used in this section were ones that I came up with. I used several latin words to come up with these. The spell that Hermione learned from Dumbledore (** _ **Memortatio**_ **) contain the words Memoria (memory) and Mutatio (change or exchange). The spell Hermione came up with (** _ **Recortatio**_ _ **Animi**_ **) contains the words** **recordatio (to recall), mutatio, and** **animus (soul, life force). The reasoning behind those words is that because she is removing herself from their memories, she has to dig deep enough to affect their soul, not just their memory.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: This story is full of things that are not my own. I am merely borrowing them.**

"This is really how Muggles travel? This is absurd." Draco huffed.

Hermione chuckled, "Yes Draco. This is really how Muggles travel. Now stop talking so loud."

Draco glared at her for just a moment before shuffling himself and his bag two more feet forward. This was the third time he moved in the past thirty minutes.

"We will check our bags, pick up our boarding passes and head to the gate. Look there are only a few more people ahead of us." Hermione tried to be reassuring, but it was obvious she was greatly amused by his misery.

"We could have just taken a Portkey and been there by now."

"I didn't want to deal with the Ministry. Remember the whole running thing?"

She had a valid point. He didn't like not having the last word thought, "Fine." Damnit. How was agreeing having the last word? The smirk on her face was enough to make his blood boil.

After about a half an hour, the unlikely pair had boarding passes in hand and they headed towards the gate. Draco had to admit this place was impressive. Once again he was amazed at the sheer amount of people. He followed Hermione as she navigated the airport. She had a look of determination as she scanned signs and led them down hallway after hallway. They came to a set of stairs that was moving. This should not have come to a surprise to him given his alma mater, but it did.

"Granger, what are these stairs doing?" He asked nervously.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "They are moving up. It's called an escalator. Just stand to the right."

"Yes, but how does it work?" this time with genuine curiosity.

Hermione thought for a moment before responding, "To be honest, I don't know the specifics, but the stairs are on sort of a belt and as they come to the top they slide together so they can rotate around back to the bottom."

Draco guffawed, "Did Miss Know-It-All just admit to not knowing how something worked?"

"Yes. It takes courage to admit when you don't know something." She shot back. Reaching the top she gracefully hopped off. Draco on the other hand was not prepared for the end. He stood there as the step disappeared, putting his feet half on and half off. Lurching forward, he was forced to take a step. While he managed to keep his feet below him, his movements were far from elegant. Hermione laughed quite boisterously at him.

"That laugh is very unbecoming, Granger." Draco tried to hide his embarrassment behind the insult.

"Just hurry up, Malfoy. We've got a plane to catch." Hermione turned on her heels preventing Draco from responding.

For being nearly a foot shorter than him, she sure could walk fast. As he weaved through a group of students, the most wonderful of smells assaulted his senses. It was sweet, spicy, and delectable. Sniffing the air, he could tell the source was close. "Granger, what's that smell?" His voice was salivating. He wasn't sure how a voice could salivate, but it was. Because whatever that was, it smelled absolutely amazing.

"What?" Hermione inhaled through her nose. "Oh, probably Cinnabon."

"Cinnabon?" Draco looked at her waiting for a better explanation.

"Yes. It's a bakery that's in a lot of airports. They sell these massive cinnamon buns"

Draco's eyes lit up. "Can we get one?"

"Um sure." Hermione answered skeptically. She changed course slightly to head towards the kiosk.

A few moments later the two were sitting at a table near their gate, cinnabon placed between them. Draco eyed the monstrosity with delight. He grabbed the plastic fork Hermione handed him and successfully, albeit messily got a reasonable sized bite to his mouth. A small moan escaped from his throat. "That's delicious." Draco enthusiastically ate several more bites before noticing that Hermione was simply staring at him with something of an incredulous look on her face. "My apologies, Granger. I can enjoy the simple things in life." While he technically said the word apologies, his words were actually something of a jab at her demeanor.

"I've just never had one before. They look… intense." she answered honestly, ignoring his attempt to get a rise out of her.

"Would you like a bite?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He didn't want to share. Too late now.

"I guess a small one." She reached out with the other fork and pulled off a small corner. Cautiously bringing the bite to her lips, her eyebrows raised in what seemed like pleasant surprise. "Okay, so that's pretty good."

"How have you never been tempted by that smell before?"

"Oh I have. I just wasn't allowed very many sweet things as a child."

"Why wouldn't you be allowed to eat sweets?"

"My parents are...were dentists." Hermione's shift in tone was obvious. Even to Draco. The girl was easy to read.

He wanted to ask what dentist even meant. But even in their short time together so far he had learned that superficial conversation and silence were the only way the two could coexist. And even he wasn't stupid enough to start a fight in public like this. The silence between them had returned. Draco took two more bites of the cinnamon bun and slightly pushed the remainder towards the despondent looking girl. Without looking at him, she stabbed the piece with her fork and ate the last of it.

Draco took the silence to observe his surroundings. The few adventures they had taken into Muggle London he was too busy trying to keep up with Hermione to really observe. People walked by the pair. So many of them seemed completely oblivious to their surroundings. Bags dragging behind them, they hustled to their unknown destinations. Everyone that wasn't in a hurry was sitting in one of the many benches looking as slow as possible. Several were reading papers or books while others stared off into the distance looking forlorn.

A shriek from a small child caught his attention. He identified the shriek to have come from a small boy across the hallway sitting with what he could only assume were his parents. The boy was no more than four. His hair was white blond, not much different than Draco's. The parents were young, only a few years older than himself. The child was perched on the man's lap. The shrieking came when he would bounce his leg, causing the child to jostle around. Each time the child made a noise, the woman would shush, and then glare at the man. He smiled at his partner, who inturn accepted his grin with one of her own. Draco felt as though he was intruding on what should have been a very private moment.

"Now Boarding Flight 586 to Hong Kong." The disembodied voice startled both wizards from their respective contemplations.

Hermione spoke up, "Right, that's us then. Get out your ticket."

"No need to be so demanding." Just because Draco wasn't going to provoke her with serious conversations, he couldn't not be at least a little contrary.

She didn't bite. "Line up here."

He sighed. Apparently she wasn't in the mood for any verbal sparring. They were shuffled into the walkway that led to the plane. Draco noticed the this hallways seemed to move slightly with every step. Again, you'd think he'd be used to such a thing, but it was somehow much more unsettling in Muggle world. He followed Hermione until they reached what had to be the plane. She ducked slightly and stepped in through a hole. Draco made the mistake of looking down to ensure he didn't trip over his own feet. He noticed the gap between whatever this hallways was and the plane. He wasn't afraid of heights, but there was something about seeing the ground just then gave him a bit of a rush.

"Watch your step sir, Welcome." the woman said to him. He managed a nervous smile. At least they had some respect here.

The plane was a narrow aisle with three seats on either side. Hermione stopped about a third of the way back and stepped aside. "You can have the window seat." She gestured for him to go first. He didn't quite understand. Why would a plane have windows. "Hurry up, we are holding people up."

Draco quickly squeezed into the row of seats, hitting his head on the ceiling in his haste. Rubbing his head, "Not a lot of space on these things is there?"

"Buckle your seatbelt, Malfoy." Apparently Hermione didn't even have the desire to laugh at his pain. She definitely was not in a good mood.

People filed onto the plane and after a good twenty minutes another disembodied voice spoke to the passengers, "Welcome to Flight 586 to Hong Kong with connecting Flight to Sydney. This is your Captain Malcolm Fillion. Flight time is approximately 14 hours and 23 minutes. We are in for a long one folks, but fret not, We've got two meals for you and plenty of entertainment. Flight is expected to be smooth with a small chance for turbulence about 6 hours in. Watch for the seatbelt sign and Enjoy the flight."

Draco knew that what the man had said were words, but he did not understand most of them. Before he had a chance to question Hermione, they were moving.

"Woah, we're moving." He tried to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"Yes, we are in a plane. Now shut up." She also couldn't hide the nervousness in her voice.

This only served to make him more uncomfortable. "This is safe right? How can Muggles fly? This is absurd. Why am I even here?" He was getting particularly antsy.

"Stop talking. Why are you even here?"

"How can I answer if I'm not supposed to talk?"

"I don't know Malfoy. Figure it out."

The plane seemed to come to a stop for a brief moment before accelerating. Draco felt himself be pushed back into the seat by some invisible force.

"What is that Granger, what are you doing to me?" He questioned her aggressively.

"Nothing. Its called G-forces. I said shut up."

The forces on his body changed as the plane's wheels left the ground. Draco looked out the window as the world below him started to shrink. Hermione's hand suddenly grabbed his, holding tight.

"Get off me, Granger. Don't touch me."

Her eyes were closed, ignoring him.

"Seriously Granger. You're squeezing kinda hard here." He glanced out the window again. They were now higher than he had ever gone on his broom. The strange forces had mostly subsided, but now he was left with a funny feeling in his ears. The plane seemed to level out as Hermione let go of his hand.

"Sorry." She spoke quietly, shame in her voice.

"What was that all about?" He snapped. He tried moving his jaw up and down. It seemed to alleviate the feeling in his ears.

"I'm afraid of flying." She admitted.

"Apparently. You seemed so calm leading up to this." He was genuinely surprised by her admission. "Hey wait, is this why I've never seen you on a broom?"

"Basically yes."

Draco never understood how people were afraid of flying on brooms. "It's amazing. The wind in your hair, not a care in the world."

"Except falling to your death." Hermione responded frankly.

"I suppose. For as many near death situations you and your little friends put yourselves in, you sure are quick to dismiss that one. And modern brooms are pretty damn safe."

"Ron took me flying once. He nearly killed us both." She smiled at the memory.

Draco laughed. "Well of course the Weasel nearly killed you. He is King after all." Draco hoped the reference would amuse her, not piss her off. Those were the days when their rivalry was not much more than House Pride. Before things got quite so complicated.

Hermione glared at Draco, "His name is Weasley first of all, and second of all, that song was actually somewhat clever."

Draco snorted. "You honestly thought that was clever?"

"Only slightly."

"Still, I'll take it. I miss those days sometimes."

"The days when you were just an annoying git of a bully and not working for an Evil Lord hell bent on killing everyone who stood up to him?"

She had such a way with words. "You don't know what you're talking about, Granger. Watch yourself." His voice took a venomous turn. That was the real problem with her. Everything was so black and white. Good versus evil. Good triumphs. That's not how the real world worked. It just wasn't. When Hermione did not respond, he figured she finally had enough sense to keep her mouth shut for once. How he had managed to end up trapped and on his way to another country with the witch he will never understand. As soon as he got to Sydney he would be taking an international Portkey home. Like a civilised wizard. He glanced over to at the witch long enough to notice the tears falling down her face.

 **A/N: Okay so I spent far longer than I care to admit looking into Cinnabon Locations, and how long they had been there. Turns out there isn't one in Heathrow. But it's a story okay. Suspension of disbelief. I just couldn't get the idea out of my head and I wanted it to happen.**


	6. Chapter 6

Things at the Burrow were tense. Since Ron had discovered Hermione was missing two days ago, it seems at though everyone was on edge. Conversations would conveniently stop when someone walked into the room. Most would carry on after a few moments, but many would also be conveniently over. Which is why Harry and Ginny were tucked away in her room discussing what had happened.

"You know where she is Ginny. I know you do."

"I don't Harry, I swear." Ginny was technically telling the truth. She didn't know where Hermione was right this second. She knew where she was going, but that didn't tell her where she was.

Harry took a deep breath. He was worried about Hermione but he didn't want to take his frustration out on Ginny. Sitting down on the bed beside her he tried to implore her, "Please, Ginny. I am worried about her."

Ginny looked at Harry. His eyes were searching her face for some sign she was going to tell him. She owed it to her friend to keep her secret. But he was good. He knew exactly how to look at her, "Harry, I promised I wouldn't tell you where she went."

"So you do know!" Harry jumped back. He had a pretty strong suspicion she knew more than she was letting on, but he didn't think she actually had any information.

"Wait, you didn't think I actually knew anything!" Damn, the woman was good Harry had to hand it to her.

"Yes, but now I do. So tell me what you know." Harry challenged.

"You have to promise me not to go after her. Or tell anyone else. Especially Ron." Ginny refused to be the reason Hermione didn't get to finish what she set out to do because those fools chased her down.

Harry weighed his options. He could agree, and risk going back on a promise to his girlfriend. Or he could remain blissfully unaware as to where his best friend had run off too, "I promise." He hoped he didn't just lie.

Ginny sighed. "She went to find her parents." She didn't know if Hermione had ever told them where she sent them. In the event that she hadn't Ginny had told him just enough to appease him, but not enough for him and Ron could find her.

"Why did she go alone?" Harry was genuinely concerned.

"That I genuinely don't know. But I know that it was important to her." Ginny had a pretty good idea why she needed to do it alone. Now was not the time for that conversation. Ginny knew Hermione well, maybe not as well has Harry or Ron some days, but there were things she could notice, girl to girl. One of those things was that Hermione didn't love Ron. She loved Ron yes, but she didn't _love_ Ron. And the fact that he was blissfully unaware did not help. To be honest, this made Ginny sad as she was looking forward to calling Hermione a sister, but really she could call her that with or without official titles. Now obviously Ginny suspected that wasn't the only reason she wanted to go alone, but it was definitely a factor to leaving in the middle of the night.

"How long do we give her?" There was a hint of desperation in his voice.

Ginny put his hand on his shoulder, "She can take care of herself. She will reach out when she needs to."

"You're right," Harry conceded. "How do we keep Ron from losing it?" Ron had become particularly difficult to live with. He sulked around the house, and occasionally lashed out if some one mentioned anything even remotely related to her. George found a hair of hers on his sweater and cracked a joke about having enough of her hair for a month supply of polyjuice potions. Ron's glares alone were enough to hex George.

Ginny sighed, "That is the real challenge isn't it?"

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Molly and Arthur were sitting at the table drinking tea in relative silence. Molly finally broke it, "Do you think she's safe Arthur?"

He looked at his wife, there was now a constant sadness in her eyes that he wished he could take from her, "Yes, I think she is. Safer than she has been in a long time." Arthur genuinely believed his words, but it was hard to be convincing when it came to their children's safety, and yes, at this point Hermione was counted among them. She and Ron weren't married yet, but it was only a matter of time.

"Where do you think she went?" Molly just needed to know something, anything.

"I don't know. I can't imagine she went far. Perhaps she just spent a few days with some Muggles." Arthur didn't quite know what spending time with some Muggles would entail, but it seemed like the most logical explanation.

"Yes I suppose you're right." She just didn't have the energy for anymore worry.

Before Arthur could respond, Charlie had made his way downstairs. "Afternoon" He quickly busied himself making a cup of tea as well. "So, I am supposed to head to Egypt tomorrow. The Ouroboros bit his tail again and he needs some special care." He knew bringing up leaving now was probably not going to end well, but it had to be done. He hadn't been to work since coming home during the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Do stay in touch dear." His mother answered somewhat absentmindedly.

"You know I will." Charlie responded. He sighed. He knew they wouldn't say anything, but they wanted to. So he figured he should just say it for them. "If there is anything I've learned about Hermione, it's that she is both strong and strong willed. She'll be fine and trying to track her down won't accomplish anything." He said it with an air of finality.

Thankfully they did not respond, for moments after he finished his sentence, Ron walked through the front door. "You're home early, Ron." Charlie commented.

"George thought I was being rude to customers so he told me to leave." He huffed in response.

"I'll be headed to Egypt tomorrow, so I was thinking about one last game of Quidditch before I go. Three on three?" Charlie hoped that it would be a distraction for Ron.

It was not, "You are honestly leaving at a time like this?"

"Ron, I have to. I have a job that I need to get back to."

"We need to be doing something to look for her."

"There isn't anything we can do at the moment, Ron. Getting worked up over it isn't going to get her home any faster."

"You don't know what we've been through. I can't just sit here while she's gone." There was something pleading in his voice this time.

"You're right, I don't. But I know that Hermione is strong and smart. I'm sure she has a perfectly good reason for leaving when and how she did."

"She knows how much it hurts when someone leaves. Trust me, I know." Ron was bouncing between anger and guilt.

Arthur vaguely knew what Ron was referring to with those words so he figured he should step in, "Ron, why don't you head upstairs and find Ginny and Harry for me?"

Ron was actually welcome for his father's interruption for once. He turned and headed up stairs.

"Thanks" Charlie turned to his father, "I wasn't kidding about the Quidditch game. Hopefully Harry or Ginny can talk him into it. I need a good Keeper."

* * *

Hermione and Draco were on the second flight after a wordless layover and take off. Hermione held on to the armrests, using all her concentration not to grab Draco's hand again. It's not that she wanted to grab his hand specifically, it's just that a hand would calm her down faster. She hadn't flown much, but when she had it was with her parents. Her father was always there for her to grab onto. That was yet another reason why this flight was painful.

The worst part about this flight was how long it took. Flying was stressful as it was, but having to do it with your sworn enemy was even worse. She desperately hoped that once they reached Sydney, he would part ways from her. It would be like the Muggle gap year to Australia. She would be sure to tell him that too. For good measure. She was sure that Draco Malfoy would just love the fact that he inadvertently participated in a Muggle custom. She snorted at the idea.

That was a bad idea. "What's so funny Granger?" Draco broke the ten hour vocal stalemate between them.

Now was as good of a time as any to break the news to him. "I was just thinking about how Muggles take year off school between college and university. And how a lot of them go to Australia or New Zealand. And now it seems like you are on a gap year. Just like a Muggle." She stressed the last word, hoping her point would come across.

"What is college and university? And why would they take a year off?" Draco asked simply.

That was not the reaction she was expecting. But she shouldn't stand to leave a question like that unanswered. "College is the last two years of schooling Muggle students go through. University is the next round of education before they get jobs. A lot of students take a break between them to basically party but under the guise of figuring out what they want to be when they grow up."

"That sounds like a great idea."

Once again, Draco's responses baffled Hermione. It's like one second he was the git she knew him to be and the next he was an intelligent, inquisitive…. human. "It is pretty popular. I had always thought I would go to the States for my gap year, before I found out about Hogwarts that is."

"You already knew where you would go when you were eleven?" Draco gave her a look called her an overachiever without even saying the word.

"Yes I did. Didn't you have any ambition as a child?"

"I did yes. I was going to grow up to be just like my father and run the Malfoy Estate." Draco's voice turned sour, "But we all know how that turned out."

Hermione noted the bitterness in his voice was not directed at her. But she wanted to change the subject before it turned on her. "Have you ever been to the States before?"

"No. I have been to France, Italy, and Greece. I also visited Durmstrang when I was ten when my parents considered sending me there." He still sounded bitter, though it was already starting to fade.

"I've always wanted to go to Greece!" Hermione said rather enthusiastically. Ever since she learned that that the Greek's had the first recorded School of Magic, she had developed something of a fascination with the culture.

"It was quite an experience. Did you know that Plato was a Wizard?"

Hermione nearly jumped in her seat, "Yes! Plato's Academy is basically the first recorded instance of formal education in the magical arts!"

Draco couldn't help but to laugh. "Of course you would know that. You probably know more about magical history than most purebloods."

Hermione flinched slightly at the distinction, but ultimately what he said was a compliment. Which was very uncharacteristic, "I just like to read." She said quietly, hoping that the conversation wouldn't take a turn for the worst.

"As do I. Actually the trip to Italy was my request. I have somewhat of a secret interest in ancient Magical History." He confessed.

Hermione looked at Draco with what could only be described as complete shock. "You have an interest in history?"

"Yes Granger. If you had stopped answering all the questions yourself you might have noticed that there were other students who liked to learn."

"Yes well, Professor Binns didn't exactly make history a very interesting subject did he?" even Hermione had trouble enjoying that class. Her appreciation for history was all her own.

"I always wondered if he knew he was a ghost," he said with a sense of amusement in his voice.

"I don't think he did. I was rather disappointed that we did not talk more about ancient history of magic. I have to admit I also am rather interested in it as well. "

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Hermione answered, "Yes. I had learned about ancient Greece in Muggle textbooks and thought it was a wonderful era, and then when I found out it was actually a rather defining moment for Wizards I fell even more in love."

"You learn about those Era's in Muggle history?" Draco questioned.

"Mhmm. We even learned about the same people. Except Plato, Aristotle, Socrates, they were all referred to as Philosophers. They are not only the foundation for formal magical education, they are also the foundation for Muggle Philosophy. Honestly though, the two really go hand in hand. Magic back then was more about trying to enact your will on reality and the world around you and philosophy is about the study of that reality and knowledge." She had started to take on her teacher voice about halfway through. She could hear Ron's voice in her head after she went on a speech about something she had learned, " _Why do you care so much about ancient history, its just that: ancient!"_ He would always laugh a bit to himself, as though he was amused by his hilarious joke.

"I'm vaguely aware of philosophical topics. I think the Greek philosophers laid the groundwork for… what was it called? Medalphysics?" Draco offered.

Hermione laughed, "Close, Metaphysics."

"It's funny isn't it. Some of Magic's greatest teachers were also some of Muggle's greatest as well." Draco said with genuine intrigue.

Before Hermione could respond, the seatbelt light dinged on. Her stomach immediately dropped. Landing was just as bad as takeoff for her nerves. And this time she was landing in Sydney. In the country she sent her parents to. She inhaled sharply and suddenly.

This time Draco grabbed her hand. She didn't pull away, just thanked him with the faintest of smiles, one which he returned in kind.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco watched as the carousel went around and around with various bags. "Are you sure our bags are here?"

"Yes Malfoy. It takes awhile for them to come through." Hermione sighed. It was the fourth time he had asked.

"Oh there they are!" He pointed, maybe a bit too enthusiastically. He grabbed their bags from the moving belt and sat them in front of them. Draco could feel the energy coming off the witch beside him in waves. She was literally a ball of emotions. He thought perhaps it best to just follow her for a bit.

That was when he remembered his decision to arrange an international Portkey the second he got to Australia. He looked at Hermione again. Brightest witch of her age or not, she shouldn't be alone. He didn't exactly want to be alone either. He'd arrange a Portkey as soon as she knew she had calmed down at least. He didn't need to rush off just yet.

The two climbed into a taxi and headed off to what Draco could only assume would be the hotel. He wanted to say something, but he hadn't a clue what it would be. He opted to stare out the window instead. He truthfully didn't know much about Sydney. Especially Muggle Sydney. Summer was quickly approaching for the southern hemisphere so even the air in the car felt a bit oppressive. He pulled his shirt to try to fan himself a bit. It felt good, but he wasn't convinced it was actually cooling him down.

The taxi driver made small talk. "Where you all from?" Glancing in the mirror, making eye contact with Draco.

His sense of protocol forced him to respond, "England."

"Right on. Gap year?"

Draco was thankful for his and Hermione's conversation earlier. "Uh yeah. Gap year."

"Your girl alright, mate? Haven't seen her smile since the pair of ya climbed in" He tried to tease the distraught girl in the back seat.

"She's not my… She's fine. Flying just really shakes her up." Draco wasn't sure why he didn't finish correcting him.

"I can understand that. That's why I'm a Taxi driver for the airport."

Draco chuckled slightly, "I'm not sure I follow."

"I hate flying. I'm not getting in one of those metal birds in my life, but driving people 'round from the airport is the closest I'll get to leaving my little island" He explained.

"Makes sense." Draco wasn't sure he had much more to say to the stranger.

"Well Welcome to Australia mate. You and your lady enjoy your stay. Take care of her, she's a gorgeous girl." The taxi driver tried again to get a response from Hermione. She didn't even move.

"Yes. She is isn't she." Draco replied quiet enough it might have just been in his head. It wasn't. Hermione's head turned towards him so little and so quickly it might have just been a twitch, but her expression said the movement wasn't unintentional.

Draco did everything he could to avoid her eyes, but still get a read on her face: somewhere between dismayed and disconcerted. He didn't know where his response came from. He didn't disagree. But it's not like he wanted to say it out loud. Hermione had really grown into her figure in the past year. Her hair was still a big bushy mess, but it no longer overwhelmed her face, it had become a lovely counter to her angular cheekbones and jaw.

Before either of them could react anymore, the Taxi driver interrupted, "Well folks, here we are. The Magic Academy. Weird place to start your Sydney Adventure."

"Magic brought us together. I don't think we would have met without it." Hermione spoke for the first time. She immediately got out of the cab leaving Draco somewhat dumbfounded. Hermione silently handed the driver a few crumpled bills, grabbed her bag from the popped boot and walked towards the door of the building. Draco scrambled to get out of the car and catch up.

"Cheers, mate" he mumbled to the driver on his way out. Taking several long strides, Draco caught up with Hermione. "Where are we going?"

"This is the entrance to Wizard Sydney." She said simply.

"A Magic Academy? Really?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Australians must have a sense of humour." she responded tersely.

"Right." He had to admit he was happy to be going back to Wizarding populations. The pair walked into Academy and headed to a receptionist desk.

"Hello, we'd like to take a class on yinparnu" Hermione said with confidence.

Draco resisted the urge to look at her with raised eyebrow. She probably knew what she was doing and he should just keep his mouth shut. The receptionist responded, "Are you of sound kukurr?

Hermione nodded, "My spirit is that of the purangujaa wirl."

The receptionist smiled, "We welcome you with an open heart. You will find the door down the hall and to the left."

Once they were out of earshot, Draco asked hurriedly, "What was all that?"

Hermione explained, "That is the equivalent of tapping on the correct brick at the Leaky Cauldron. to get to Diagon Alley"

"Oh." Draco had heard of that method, but he had only ever gotten to Diagon Alley by Floo. "What were the words you spoke?"

"They were Aboriginal."

"Oh." Despite being in Wizard Territory, he still seemed to be the odd one out. They came up on the door the receptionist had directed them too. He could tell they were in the right spot because he could feel the Magic reverberating from it. They both walked through the threshold to the Wizarding world of Sydney.

Draco was greeted by the smell of the ocean. It was a smell he was familiar with, but it was different here. It smelled warmer. Sweeter even. There was a Pier thrusting out into the ocean and a boardwalk will a few smaller alley offshoots. The buildings were much more modern. A few were several stories tall, not quite skyscrapers, but taller enough he had to crane his neck to see the top, balconies sticking off in various places and angles. There was a small area next to the Pier with bright white sand and a few scruffy bushes, unlike anything he'd encountered in England. He could hear the shouts of a few children from the beach. They were playing a game he didn't recognise, something with a ball about the size of a Quaffle with a net between them. They were bouncing it back and forth between them. The whole space was open, bright, and cheerful.

He glanced over to Hermione. Her eyes were wide as she took in the area around her. Draco was the first to speak, "Wow." _Very astute, Draco,_ he thought to himself.

"Wow indeed." Hermione responded, equally astute.

"It is nice to be back in a Wizard community though, you have to admit" Draco was glad to see some shops he recognised. As they walked down the boardwalk, they passed several shops, many with familiar items, all with inviting storefronts. They were quickly approaching a sign that read "Paige's Pages. Draco noticed Hermione stare longly at the store. "Care to stop in?" he offered.

"I really ought to get to work." She said rather despondently.

"I think we can spare a little time." He saw the panic and pain start to wash over her face. He quickly continued, "Hermione, whatever it is you are here to do can wait another thirty minutes for you to indulge yourself a little." The use of her first name escaped his lips, but it did not escape his mind. He couldn't recall having ever said it before. Which of course reminded him that he had. Once. Drunk on Diagon Alley.

Hermione fidgeted where she stood, her face contorted, appearing deep in thought.

"Just go, you inexorable woman." That was the jab that ironically enough convinced her to enter the store. He followed her through the door, happy to be in a bookstore himself.

"'ello. Let me know if ya need help finding anything!" The clerk was cheerful and friendly.

Draco paced up and down the isles. He inhaled deeply. The scent of a bookstore or a library was always a welcome comfort to him. It reminded him of his childhood. He would follow his father into the Library at home and his father would always make a big to do about graciously letting him spend a few hours there.

Draco's childhood had been a bag of mixed blessings. He was never left wanting in terms of the material. Anything he could have ever wanted would be his. After all, he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys got what they wanted. Or at least that was what he was told growing up. His father rarely stopped long enough to tell him more than that. It wasn't because he didn't love Draco. Love was just not displayed openly. Ever. Even his mother's physical affections were few and far between, and were only ever when Lucius was not not around, and they had all but stopped by his third year. But ultimately it was not a bad upbringing. He was taught to act with a decorum that was unheard of, he had private tutors and and education most could only dream of. Much of his life had come crashing down in the past five years. His parents did everything they could to keep his life the image of perfection. His father's actions were initially to keep him safe, but before long they had become something far more sinister. Draco had done his familial duty he was raised to have and tried to keep his parents safe when his father had failed them. But he couldn't save his father.

Draco turned the corner to find a Hermione sitting cross legged on the floor, book in her lap and a small stack beside her. She was focused and didn't seem to notice that he was standing behind her. There was something endearing about the intensity in which she stared at the books. Hermione and been a source of a lot of acrimony in his life, for more reasons than he's care to recount. But here she was, sitting on the floor at his feet, studious as ever. Though to be fair, coming along with her was bound to result in some more acrimony, especially when he got around to going back home.

"Whatcha reading?" Draco interrupted.

Hermione jumped, "Oh. Um. Just a few books."

"Wait, you're reading books? In a book store? Preposterous!"

Hermione gave him an indignant look, "I'm surprised you know what they are." The corners of her mouth upturned slightly.

"I'm sure you could spend hours here, and so could I, but I'm actually rather hungry. Perhaps we could find some dinner?" As if on cue, Hermione's stomach made an audible grumble. "And it sounds like you are too. Can't lie to me now."

Hermione sighed, "Yeah, I guess I could go for something to eat."

Draco offered his hand to her as she started to get up. She eyed his hand for a moment before grabbing it and letting him pull her up. He pulled her up with more force than he meant to sending her slightly flying when she got to her feet. He put his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Um. Shall we?" He gestured for her to walk first.

* * *

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger sat together in a hotel room. They had spent the past three hours talking about the Greek and Roman influences on Magical Education, the historical implication of the Roman Empire encountering the Celts on the British Isle, and arguing over which demi-gods were actually wizards and who were just fables.

"Thank you." Hermione broke the peaceful silence that had fallen over them.

"Huh?" Draco grunted as he looked up.

Hermione fiddled with her hands where she stood, "Thank you."

"For what?" Draco asked, a bit more harshly than he intended.

"For coming along." Her voice was quiet and she spoke quickly.

Draco felt his chest tighten ever so slightly, "Really?" He chuckled, albeit somewhat awkwardly. "I didn't think you did sarcasm."

Hermione huffed, "I'm trying to be serious here, Draco."

He resisted the urge to smile at the use of his first name. "Right. You're welcome then." Draco watched Hermione for a few minutes while she continued to put things away. She would wordlessly wave her wand over that magical bag of hers and the item she had been trying to find would appear in her hands. He knew she was smart, that couldn't be ignored. If anyone knew that, he did. Hermione was the witch that put the first cracks in his understanding of blood status. She was insufferable and obnoxious, but she was brilliant. When he was younger he didn't understand how a filthy mudblood like her could be better than him. And yet she was. With the exception of most of the Slytherins, she was well liked, even with her know-it-all status. Her grades were easily the best. She was a good person. Through and through. Something Draco could never hope to be. And as he watched her move about the room, he could understand why people liked her, loved her even.

"Why did you let me come along?" He was afraid of the answer, but at this point he had to know why.

"Huh?" Hermione had responded in much the same way he had just moments ago.

Draco couldn't help but to laugh, "Sorry, I'm not laughing at you I swear."

She glared at him, her brow furrowed, but her lips forming the slightest of smiles.

"Seriously though, Granger, Why am I here?"

"Because you haven't left yet." She shot back, with a hint of playfulness.

"Touche." Draco responded. "I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about leaving. But that still doesn't answer why."

Hermione was silent for what seemed like forever, "I don't know," she said finally.

Draco wasn't satisfied with that answer. He knew that this conversation was probably going to end with a fight, but he needed to know what was going through her mind when she decided to take a Death Eater halfway across the world with her. "You have to have some idea. You don't just let someone like me travel the bloody world with you!" The desperation in his words were approaching anger.

"You wouldn't leave me alone!"

"You could have told me to go away, you could have hexed me. There were a million other things you could have done other than saying, 'Let's go!'"

"Well I did. And now you're here."

"And you are thankful I am." Draco lowered his volume. "But I still don't understand why. I am everything you hate."

"I don't hate you." Hermione whispered. "I don't like you. I think you were a spoiled git who didn't know any better. I think you spent most of your life so far being an awful person, but I don't hate you."

Draco could feel his chest rising and falling as he breathed. Her words were not kind, but they were not meant to hurt him. They were truthful. Honest. The most honest she'd been with him since they started travelling together. "My bag is still packed. I'll leave in the morning." He didn't want to leave, truthfully, but the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"No!" She spoke quickly. Almost too quickly. "I mean, you don't have to leave. That's not what I'm saying."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I don't know. I just… When I left I told Ron I needed more time. and then you said the same thing. And it just hit me. I don't want to be alone."

Draco understood this desire more than he cared to admit. "Me neither." And yet he did. Their confessions still weren't enough, "Why didn't you bring one of your pesky little friends along instead?" He hoped that she could recognise that his jabs were meant to be teasing, not hurtful.

"I couldn't ask them." She started. Draco's face remained neutral. He was hoping she'd continue. "I couldn't ask Harry. He has already given up so much of his life to the war and fighting and saving everyone else. And I know he would have come in a heartbeat, but I couldn't do that to him. He needs a chance to do something for himself. Asking Ginny would have meant taking away the person that Harry needed. Not to mention, with Fred -" Hermione trailed off tears starting to form. She took a deep breath and continued, "I couldn't ask any of the Weasley's. Ron especially. He and I - I love him. I really do. But like a brother. And asking him to come along, he would have thought more of it. And If we have any hope of going back- He needs to forget about me like that. And with Remus and Tonks- Teddy is a handful so everyone is watching him. And with what I did to my parents, what I took from them. I have to be the one to fix it. I have to be the one. No one else, and then when I finally got out of the Burrow and I was just alone -" By now tears were not just forming, they were flowing freely. She was not sobbing, just crying. It was the sort of cry that can't be stopped, from a source of true despair.

Draco could feel the pain coming off her in waves. It was not the same as his, but he recognised it. He took a few tentative steps towards her. She was standing, arms wrapped around herself. She was trying to desperately to close herself off, to hold back in all those emotions she just dumped into the room. He placed a hand on her shoulder. When she didn't resist, he pulled slightly coaxing her into an awkward embrace. At first she kept her arms wrapped around herself, keeping a distance between her body and his. Physical comforting was not his forte, but he had no words for her. How could he? Most of the pain she felt was either at his hands or at the hands of those he foolishly followed.

Draco tried his best to put the most heartfelt of apologies into his embrace. Hermione began to relax in his arms, her own falling to her sides. His right hand was ever so slightly tangled in her hair, his left placed gently in the middle of her back. "Shhhh" He whispered softly. With that, her arms wrapped around his waist, fists clinging to his shirt. He had never felt so much sorrow from someone, let alone for someone. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." She looked up at him, tear stained eyes searching his. "I mean that from the depths of my heart and it will never be enough. But I am sorry, Hermione." He meant it. Every word. After years of hatred, he had none left. She defied every principle he knew. There had to be more than hatred out there. And she had already made him feel it.

"I forgive you." She backed out of his arms, and stepped into the washroom, leaving Draco even more in awe.

* * *

 _Former Death Eater and Malfoy Heir Missing by Rita Skeeter_

 _Draco Malfoy, 18, was last seen five days ago at a pub in Diagon Alley. He had been drinking alone, presumably to forget the troubles of war. Despite being a freeman after fighting on the side of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he had not been sighted outside of the Malfoy Manor for several months. It would seem as though that he had just returned to his Manor once more, but his despondent Mother has been seen at the Ministry of Magic, meaning that there is trouble afoot. Where could the billionaire bachelor be?_

Narcissa tossed the paper on the table, scoffing at the rubbish printed by Rita Skeeter. How on earth could that detestable woman know why she had been to the Ministry? There was no hiding her concern around the house, but she had thought her public appearance would have gone unnoticed. Now she would have to deal with the actions of her family once again.

* * *

Sitting at the bar in Magical Sydney say a young woman, her face darkened by shadows. Had she really just witnessed the whore of the Golden Trio sitting across from the infamous Draco Malfoy? here in Sydney? She did not expect to see anyone from her precious life, let alone the one she hated the most.

Hermione was responsible for her greatest lost, her life was never the same after what that bitch had done. Draco she had always admired from afar. He had been essential to the Dark Lord's rise to power. He had such courage to face that crack pot of a Headmaster. But what could he be possibly doing sitting across from a mudblood? There had to be a reasonable explanation why he would put him self so close to filth.

 **A/N: Phew, I've honestly never made it this far in a single story before. I've got the framework figured out for most of it. I didn't want it to just be Hermione and Draco falling for eachother, but ultimately that's the focus. Hope you all are enjoying so far. I don't have a beta, so there are probably typos/grammar issues around. Hopefully none too egregious and I'll address them eventually. Much love, and review if you'd like!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione tried desperately not to think of her mental breakdown the night before. She had found herself in the comfort of the person she had least expected. Despite being genuinely glad that he had been there, she did not like that he had seen her so fragile. The reason she survived the war was the fact that she wasn't a delicate little flower, at least not on the outside. People like Draco Malfoy didn't see her cry, didn't see her feel the pain, and they certainly didn't comfort her.

She did tell him she forgave him, and that wasn't a lie. She wasn't sure what exactly sure for what she had forgiven him, but she had. For being a git as a child? For nearly becoming a monster as an adult? Did she forgive him for it all, or would it take more than just one embrace and one apology? What had concerned her even more was the dinner they shared. The emotional upheaval could almost be expected given they are both veterans of a war. But they shared a meal and had conversations that she had only dreamed of having. That confused her even more. Forgiving enemies was easy, necessary even for her to move on, but that didn't mean effortless discussions and friendship. No. That was something else entirely. One engaging conversation did not a friendship make, but Hermione was left wanting.

Pushing Draco from her mind, she grabbed her notebook. Searching for her parents was going to take all of her energy. She sent them to Sydney, but that was all she could do. Adding more intention behind the spell that replaced the memories would have caused more damage than she already did. The most she could do was instill them with the overwhelming desire to move to Sydney. What they did when they got there would be driven by their own inner desires. This was something of a double edged sword. It made the spell harder, minds were easy to mess with but to do so delicately was a real challenge. It was sort of like Muggle brain surgery. Lobotomies were fairly easy and a bit of a catch all. Doesn't mean they were the best way to deal with a bit of insanity. With a harder spell, there was more room for error. With that said, Hermione was fairly certain the spell did work as planned. But because her parents would have gotten to Sydney and then followed their hearts, there is no telling what they could have done. It's easy to say that she knew what her parents wanted, but when it comes down to it, they are individual people. They could be anywhere. They could have even split up. That was one possibility that hurt her the most.

So far she had compiled a list of dentists. While none had shared her parents name, She had hoped that she might be able to find out something. Her parents were dentists and they seemed rather devoted to that life. It seemed odd to think they wouldn't continue in a similar fashion, but inner desires are hard to predict even when they are your own. At that moment Draco let out a noise that wasn't something akin to a yawn, thought it was possible something more of a roar.

"Merlin Draco, you startled me. Sounded like a lion back there."

"Don't you dare call me a lion, you snake!" Draco feigned offense.

"Right, because Slytherin would want someone like me." Hermione responded.

"Cunning. Intelligent. determined. A bit cutthroat? Yeah. I'd say we would." There was that honesty again. He really thought she was all those things.

"Then why'd they take you?" Hermione had adopted his telling twinkle.

"Oh low blow, Granger." Draco smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to studying the map of Sydney she grabbed from the front desk.

Draco had come up behind her, not quite touching her, but close, "What are you working on?"

She jumped, "Oh. Um. I'm looking for my parents."

"I knew that much Granger. What are you doing to find them?"

"I'm looking for dentist offices."

"You really aren't giving me anything here. It's like plucking a Hippogriff."

Hermione snorted.

"Hey, that beast had no right to bit me! It deserved what it got" Draco responded, a bit of his childhood arrogance behind his words. He had assumed she was laughing at his pain from third year.

"No, no. Buckbeak is fine. It's just amusing that was the phrase you went with. There is a similar phrase for Muggles that has to do with dentistry. 'It's like pulling teeth.' You say it when something is difficult, though the imagery to plucking a hippogriff is much funnier."

"Wait how is Buckbeak… never mind. You can tell me about that later. What is a dentist anyway?"

"Um, they are like a healer for your teeth. That's probably the best answer I can give."

"Hmm. I guess Muggles need more help taking care of their teeth?"

"Yes, I suppose that's a reasonable way to put it. Sometimes they need repaired, or don't come in the way they thought. Dentists are there to help."

"Ohh! That's why you weren't allowed sweets as a child!" Draco's eyes got wide as he put two and two together.

Hermione laughed, "Yes, Clever. Sugar causes these things called cavities, or holes in your teeth"

"Fascinating. I was, well am, something of a fan of sweet things. There was a potion my mother made me drink as a kid that was supposed to help my teeth. I didn't think much of it at the time."

"It's easy to take magic for granted I think." Hermione responded quietly.

"So uhhh, Do you need any help?" Draco asked somewhat timidly.

"Help? Um. Well, I've just got a few more dentists to circle on this map, and then I planned on heading out looking for them. You can come with me if you want." Hermione had honestly expected Draco to have left by now, or at the very least, shown no interest in coming along while she actually searched for her parents.

"I'd like that." He responded simply.

* * *

Finding out where Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were staying was the easy part. Magical Sydney was small and there weren't exactly a lot of places they could be. She waited at the cafe across the street from the building she had determined to be their temporary home. It was early, the sun had only risen just a few minutes prior. She sat at a table, hidden behind a support beam, and watched the door to the Inn.

About thirty minutes later _they_ walked out. They weren't talking, and she had something of a somber look on her face. Good. She doesn't deserve to smile. Getting up from the table, the concealed woman began to follow Hermione and Draco. They were rapidly heading to the exit of Magical Sydney. She had to to be quick if she wanted to follow them to the Muggle part of town.

A few disillusionment charms later, and she could follow the pair nearly undetected. She had managed to get within earshot of them. While she couldn't hear every word, she hoped that they would say something informative.

"-dentists in near London. So you think.." Draco's voice was cut off by a passing lorry. ..office here in Sydney."

Hermione nodded. "I'm hoping my parents…"

 _Parents_. So she had family in Sydney. Good to know.

"-keep their names? Or did you change that too?" Draco sure seemed to be asking a lot of questions.

She could feel her heart beating in her chest. It felt like it would be loud enough for them to hear. It sounded like Hermione's parents were in Sydney, but she didn't know where, or who they were. Fascinating. Looks like Hermione Granger has a habit of ruining families.

"-Wilkins-." Hermione looked over her shoulder slightly on the name, causing her voice to be loud and clear. Her deep brown eyes were taking in her surroundings, and nearly meet her own blue eyes. She stopped dead in her tracks, hoping to stay out sight lines.

Breathing a small breath of relief, she hadn't been seen. The name Wilkins. Where her parents in Sydney under a different name? Could that have been where they were hiding the entire time? She had heard whispers of the "Gryffindor mudblood's family" when her and her sister had been nearby some of the gatherings.

A plan was quickly forming. If she could find Hermione's parents before her, perhaps she could get a small bit of peace for her own loss.

Now Draco was a different story. He had occasionally paid her and her sister a bit of attention in his 6th year. He was a Malfoy after all, it was his duty to respect members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Assuming they weren't bloodtraitors. And she was most certainly not. Perhaps he was here against his will, or maybe he had a plot of his own, and was only looking friendly to get what he wanted.

Either way, there was no way he had a change of heart, not with his family and who he was. He would certainly go along with it when she got to Hermione's parents first.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Draco didn't know what else to say.

"Thanks." Hermione also didn't know what else to say. They had spend the day traipsing through Sydney, stopping in Dentist office after dentist office. Not a one had heard of Monica or Wendell Wilkins. They had made it about two thirds of the way through the list, and nothing.

"There are still quite a few places on the list, right?" Draco offered.

"Yeah. There are about seven more to check out." She responded. Hermione stared at the mug in front of her.

"The view is nice." Draco commented. He glanced over to the Sydney Opera House in the distance. They had found a small cafe with outdoor seating and a view of the monument.

"Huh?" Hermione looked up. She followed his gaze. "Oh yeah. That. Yeah. Its nice."

"That? Granger, I'm a muggle hating wizard and even I know what that is." His attempt at humour wasn't even enough to get a response out of Hermione. When his hand was placed on hers, gently of course, she still didn't look up. "Hermione. Hey. It's only been a day. We will keep looking. We will find them."

"We? We. No. Not we. _I_. I have to find them. I did this. Its my fault. I have to find them." Hermione was quickly losing her cool. How dare he say we will find him. What good could he be? They were her parents. How in the world would he be of any use to her. He should just leave.

"Hey, look at me. It isn't your fault. Remember? You told me you did this to protect them from wizards like me." Draco tried to get her to focus on him. Even if it was angry.

"I'm the one that cast the stupid spell didn't I?" Her eyes shot up to meet his. If it was a confrontation he wanted, it was a confrontation he would get. But she was surprised by what she found. Concern.

" _You_ can reverse it. Once _we_ find your parents. And I am here to help you. It is the least I can do to make up for being one of those wizards" Draco leaned back, letting go of her hand.

"I don't need your help." She saw the concern, felt it even. But confrontation with Draco was all she knew. She hadn't figured out how to not assume the worst yet.

"Maybe not. But I'm here all the same." Draco said resolute in his choice.

Hermione wrestled with her words. It wasn't a fight he wanted. It wasn't a fight she wanted. Emotions were the bane of her existence. She fought so hard to hide them. Even from her first year, when she hid in the bathroom so they wouldn't see her cry, she hid them. That's not to say people didn't see her emotions, it's just that what people saw were incredibly calculated. Only rarely did she lose control. When she punched Draco. When she danced with Viktor. When she sobbed in the tent after Ron left.

But here she sat, heart on her fucking sleeve, words in her throat desperate to come out. "It wasn't supposed to be like this." She looked up willing the tears to stay in her eyes. "I was supposed to go to Wizarding school and finally fit in. No more teasing. No more freak accidents in school. But I get there and you make my life a living hell. Voldemort makes my world actually Hell. My parents knew that things were tough, but I kept them from the reality. I kept the fact that I nearly got killed by a troll, killed by a giant snake, killed by a raving lunatic that turned out to be a swell guy, killed by an imposter professor, killed by other wizards…" Hermione had to remind herself they were in public. She let out a sigh. Draco's gaze held strong. "My parents were the one thing that stayed constant in my life. I nearly cut them out to keep it that way, but ultimately they were there, and safe. And then shit hit the fan and I had no choice. Cut them out completely or risk the entire wizarding world because I needed my mommy and daddy."

"It's amazing how much hope we get from our parents." Draco said so quietly she struggled to hear his words. For the first time since she started talking, he was finally the one to look down.

"Hope? Your parents gave you hope?" Hermione spat. Struggling not to yell.

"Yes. Within the scope of my world. Yes. They gave me hope."

"Well _hopefully_ you figured out your scope wasn't so kind." She put has much hatred into her words as she could muster. There wasn't much left, but there was enough to throw at Draco.

"You don't understand, Granger. You didn't have the life I did." He was getting defensive.

"No, pray tell. how hard was it to grow up a _Malfoy._ " First hatred, and now disgust.

"Growing up a Malfoy is an Honor." Draco spat back. "Growing up with Lucius Malfoy as your father is perversion."

"Yes, blame your life on him. I'm sure he loved hearing about all your childhood squabbles. 'My father will hear about this!'" She mimicked a whiney voice hoping to truly get under his skin. It seemed to be working.

"You think I honestly went to him with any other that? They were the empty threats of a petulant child. You are doing a wonderful job of emulating it."

"You got Buckbeak executed. How's that for petulant child?"

"You said he was fine."

"No thanks to you."

"Apparently not. But you had something to do with it."

"Yes. Harry and I saved that poor creature's life." Hermione was on the brink of hexing him where he sat. Who cared if they were in Muggle Sydney. She could hex him to bits and Obliviate the lot of them. She wouldn't actually do it. But Merlin did she want to.

"I still want to hear that story." Draco's tone shifted in an instant. It was like whiplash to Hermione's ears.

"It would be an _honor_ to hear it." How else was she supposed to respond.

"You're rather quick witted. I rather appreciate it." Draco smiled at the flummoxed witch.

"My wit is not here for you to appreciate."

"I didn't mean to imply it was for me. All the same, I still do. Shall we head back to the room? _We've_ got some research to do." Draco stood up, pushing back his chair, and gestured with something a flourish for her to follow.

There he was with that "We" again. Hermione had no idea what just happened. They were talking, and she for some unknown reason opened up to him yet again. And then they were fighting. And now they were walking side by side through the streets of Sydney.

What was he playing at? He had always been able to toy with her emotions, even as a child. He had such command of that word, mudblood. He could say it to her and bring her to her emotional knees. Not that he ever knew it. Not that Harry or Ron even knew. She kept her tears from every insult filled sentence entirely to herself. It wasn't like he was the only one to ever call her that, not even remotely, but he managed to bring her to tears every time he did.

Glancing sideways at her ornery companion, she saw not the hateful Draco she had just seen, and known, but a tourist, fumbling through unfamiliar streets, taking in sights and sounds with a hint of amazement in his face. There he was flipping back and forth between that git and that human again.

Tomorrow was another day and with any luck, _they_ would find her parents.

 **A/N: Oh so last chapter. I forgot to mention, The aboriginal words are from the Walmarjari language. There are a facinatingly large amount of aboriginal Languages, and I hope that by borrowing them I did not do anyone a disservice. I thought It would be interesting to use some words from the language of the region (although the Walmarjarri language is not near Sydney, It was one that I could find a reasonably sized dictionary for) since much of the spells we are familiar with are in Latin, which is sort of the root for The British Isles. So hopefully it was an interesting touch and not an offenseive one.**

As for this chapter, its not all sunshine and dasies with the two just yet. Oh to be in Draco's head for that second half. I'd love to hear some guesses as to who our mystery lady is. :)

 **3**


	9. Chapter 9

One week. How it had only been a week? One week and two days to be specific. Draco sat in the desk chair, feet propped up on the table. He was flipping through a book he had purchased from Paige's Pages, but he hadn't been able to read a word of it. His mind was reeling from the fight they had had earlier. It wasn't so much a fight, well it might have been to Hermione. He had meant to goad her into it. Anything surrounding her parents causes her to turn the pain and hate on her self, to lose that determination he had already come to… enjoy.

Yelling at him was familiar. So he figured if he could get her to do that, it would distract her from beating herself up more than she already was. It worked wonderfully. How very Slytherin of him. He just hoped it didn't undo whatever friendship they were starting to form. Friendship was something of a foreign concept to him. Very few of the people in his life he would consider "friends." He had acquaintances, devotees, shags, and beneficial relationships but friends were in short order.

Was a friendship with the one and only Hermione Granger something he wanted? Was it even possible? Draco found himself desperately hoping that it was. Amazing how much can change in a week. They actually had several shared interests and wits to match. Except they also had seven years of shit to deal with. And maybe those little fights were good. Maybe. Despite being intentional, the things that Draco said weren't exactly lies. They weren't really lies at all. Distracting her came at a cost. The whole point of coming with her was to run away. He didn't think he'd have to face his past halfway across the world.

That's probably why you shouldn't travel with a spitfire human embodiment of your past. Hindsight is a bitch.

"I need a drink. It's still early. Join me." Draco broke the silence suddenly.

"A drink?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes. A drink. Alcohol. Surely you've had it." Draco teased. He could tell she was still tense from their row earlier.

"A few times yes." She said defensively, "I didn't exactly have a lot of time between being in hiding and fighting a Dark Wizard."

Draco loved a woman who could handle her snark. "Well in that case we need to make up for lost time." Draco headed towards the door of their hotel room. He turned around and looked at Hermione expectantly. He could see her thinking. It was a common look for her. "I'll pay?" He tried to entice her.

"Fine. One drink." She eyed him skeptically.

They made their way down to the bar. It was one of those beach bars with the thatched roofs and the bamboo trim. It had a touristy feel, but it fit in the surroundings. Draco sat down on a stool while Hermione hopped up on one. He chuckled at her struggle. She made a "hrumph" in his general direction.

"How's it going mates. What can I getcha?" The bartender was the cliche image of a beach bum. Draco wasn't sure if he found this charming or completely ridiculous.

"Do you have Firewhiskey?"

"Sorry no, Firewhiskey's not real popular with the locals down here."

Ridiculous it was. "Well what do you suggest?" There was just a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"How bout a Bundy Coke." The bartender offered.

"Sure."

"How about you?" He turned towards Hermione.

"I'll take a glass of Shiraz." She ordered with confidence.

The bartender got to work and Draco eyed his companion with an arched eyebrow. "Thought you didn't drink?"

Hermione looked down blushing slightly. "I was reading about Australia as part of my research and it turns out that Australia is a huge exporter of wine, and the Shiraz inparticular is an Australian staple."

"You researched alcohol before ordering it?"

"Not intentionally!" She defended herself. "I just came across an article and I kept reading about it. And then I figured it might be nice to know incase it came up."

"Incase the Australian export of wine came up in casual conversation?"

"It just did, didn't it!" Hermione retorted.

Draco laughed heartily, "Fair point." The bartender set the drinks down, and Draco readily sipped from his glass. "Hey this isn't half bad!" He was legitimately pleased with his drink. Despite desperately wanting a firewhiskey, this had a spicy sweet taste that was rather delicious. "Hows the wine?"

Hermione took a small sip, "Hmm. Its got a pretty mouthfilling, Berry, a bit peppery and a hint of vanilla perhaps. I think that dryness is what tannins are supposed to be."

"And exactly how much research did you do on wine?"

"More than I meant to. It was interesting how extensive the wine culture and tasting goes, the various flavour notes. Honestly, there is more to the world than Firewhiskey." She had taken on her teacher voice for a moment.

"Speak for yourself Granger! Also, do you honestly expect me to believe that Perseus wasn't a Wizard?" He figured he didn't need segues.

Hermione laughed, "You just won't let that go will you? No, I don't think he was. He was the quintessential Hero story. His name basically means destroyer of cities. That makes him the perfect candidate to be a story for soldiers to share and use as inspiration!"

"Yes, his name means destroyer of cities, but what name wasn't some sort of heroic action! That doesn't mean a thing. He's supposed to be a son of Zeus right?" Draco argued.

"Yes son of Zeus and Danae, the mythical princess daughter of King Acrisius. Yet another tally in the "just a story" column." Hermione was steadfast in her argument.

"You say mythical king, I say king of a secret group of Wizards."

"Wizards hard hardly knew what their own magic was at that point! Let alone known enough about what they were to form secret kingdoms!"

"I just don't see Zeus getting it on with Muggles! He stuck to magical beings normally, Nymphs, Titans, other Gods!"

"He got it on as an animal all the time! I'm not sure he cared. The foundation of Greek Mythology is 'Zeus, don't stick your dick in that' and Zeus saying 'Too late!' Not to mention, that assumption requires believing that Zeus actually was the father of the Wizards in question."

"That was rather vulgar, Granger!" He feigned shock.

"Oh you know it's true. Don't act like you've never heard the word!"

"Whatever you say, My ears are innocent." He motioned for another round of drinks to the bartender. "And Perseus is still a Wizard." His claim was quick and under his breath.

"Ugh Draco. He was not!"

"He killed Medusa and he rode a Pegasus."

Hermione sighed. "Gorgons aren't even real. And just because he rode a winged horse, it doesn't mean he was real too."

"Well I think it's pretty convincing."

"Well it's a good thing convincing you is all we need for proof." Hermione smirked as she took a sip of her fresh glass.

"Exactly! The matters settled then." He winked at her, grinning somewhat foolishly. The wink made her cheeks flush. Well, Draco liked to think it was him. It was probably the wine. But it had been a while since he had made a witch's cheeks flush. So as far as he was concerned, it was his doing.

That was also the exact moment he had noticed their legs had been pressed together under the bar. They had both turned in and placed feet on the rest below them as they argued. It was just a leg, Draco wasn't flustered by a leg! And yet, his heartbeat quickened at the realisation. He held his breath waiting for her to realise. When she didn't move, he concluded she didn't notice. There was no way she left her leg there by choice.

"Shall we take a shot Granger?" He asked her enthusiastically, hoping his nervousness was hidden.

"Why not?" Hermione apparently decided to throw caution to the wind.

* * *

Bent over her desk in her small flat, she was searching for any mention of the name Wilkins. So far she had no luck. But looking through Muggle documents was laborious and to be entirely honest, boring.

She was kicking herself for not trying to get more information from the pair whilst she was in earshot. But sneaking around was not exactly her strong suit. Being as close to them as she had been was risky enough as it is. They were obviously oblivious to the fact that she was here in Australia, but both Draco and Hermione were formidable wizards.

She had first met Hermione in "Slug Club." It was a rather gross name with a rather deplorable character, but she and her sister were told to go if they had gotten the invite. _He's a nitwit, but the man had connections. Use them_. She could hear her older cousins''s voice in his head. Amycus was not a kind soul. Her other cousin was not much better, but she at least had something warmer to her. Hestia was basically the only family she felt like she had, truly. They were twins and have been together from the beginning. They only began living with their cousins when their father had been thrown in Azkaban and subsequently passed a few years after the First Wizarding War. Their mother had passed the same day that they were born, so family was not something the Carrow sisters were familiar with.

Flora was now alone. Completely and totally alone. She had fled England before the Battle of Hogwarts was even over. She hadn't a choice. Not with- She took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair. It had been not quite a year. Not nearly enough time for the pain to totally subside. Flora didn't think it ever would to be honest.

She was in Sydney because she and her sister had always talked about it. Running away from the war, and spending their days on the beach, but when Amycus and Alecto got caught up in the war as much as they did, Flora and Hestia were dragged along. They didn't fight, but they were party to quite a few meetings of Death Eaters and as the younger relatives of _those_ Carrow twins, there was a certain level of pain they were required to inflict. It was a chore, but Flora and Hestia didn't mind that much. There were quite a few insufferable Gryffindor's and first years they took pleasure in hurting.

And now, here in the place that she and her sister were supposed to be together, she had a chance for revenge. To maybe even make peace with the piece of her that was missing. She HAD to find Hermione's parents before she did.

* * *

Harry Potter stepped into the entrance of Malfoy Manor. Willingly. The world had changed indeed. He went there sort of willingly. The world could only change so much this quickly. He was knee deep in Auror Training. There had been a lot of discussion over his Auror Training.

 _He killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name, he doesn't need Training._

 _But he didn't even finish his schooling, you have to have NEWTS to be an Auror._

 _How can we expect anyone train Harry Potter?_

 _We can't break protocol just because he's Famous._

 _Have you seen his Patronus?_

 _Fine. We will put him on a modified Training Track._

Meanwhile, Harry Potter sat in the corner. Invisible. Without his Cloak even. Ultimately he started Training in the field after taking practical exams that Auror's normally take after their first year of Training. He passed. And rather than being put with one Auror for field Training, he went with who ever needed him. And apparently today they needed him to go to Malfoy Manor. The excuse was that he had been there, and he had testified for Narcissa Malfoy.

Those were true statements. But He was held prisoner here and he testified for Narcissa because it was the right thing to do. Not because he was friends with her, or even liked her. But this was his job now. Professionalism was key.

Draco Malfoy had been missing for over a week. Normally this wouldn't be a high priority item, but with a war fresh over and with him sort of a former Death Eater, it became Auror territory. Today Harry was partnered with Phillip Ross. Philip was not much to write home about. He was a very by the book Auror, but a very smart man, and an accomplished dueler, at least in the formal sense. He had won several competition duels, but he had less familiarity on the battlefield.

Harry and Phil were greeted by a small and shaky House Elf. "Mister Potter, Mister Ross. We was expectin yous. Madame Narcissa would like you to follow me tos the parlour." She squeaked. The Auror's exchanged glances and followed the Elf. Harry was surprised at how much brighter the Manor was. When he was last here, it was dark and oppressive, but now it resembled a well decorated victorian home.

"Please come in. Mindy, get our guests some tea." Narcissa said as they entered the room.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy for your hospitality in this difficult time." Phil said, rather diplomatically.

"It is no matter. My son is missing and you are doing what you can to help me find them. Tea is the least I can do." She said, much more politely than Harry was expecting.

"Indeed we are, Harry is here as my Auror in Training and we are here to ask you a few questions to hopefully help figure out where he is. Narcissa nodded and gestured for everyone to sit. Phil continued, "Now, When was the last time you saw Draco?"

"It was a week and two days ago. I know that he intended to go out, but I didn't not know exactly where. He simply told me he had 'some business to attend to'"

"And when did you notice he had not come back?"

"He was to join me for dinner that evening, and he did no. I had assumed he had been caught up in who ever his business with with."

"You think he was with someone?" Phil seemed to notice her implication.

"He is a young handsome boy. It was a reasonable assumption." Narcissa answered matter-of-factly. "It was when he did not return and it had reached well after four A.M. that I truly became concerned."

"And you didn't assume he had…" Philip's voice trailed off in Harry's mind.

A week and two days, Draco Malfoy disappeared on the same night Hermione did. Harry's stomach dropped a bit. It was just a coincidence right? She left a note, it's not like she disappeared without a trace. But what if she had run into Draco? He hasn't been a problem but Harry didn't think he was above hurting Hermione.

Harry lost in his own mind, missed Phil's question, "Harry, Do you have anything else to ask?"

"What? Oh no. I believe you've covered it, sir."

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy, I believe that is all for now. We will be in touch if we find anything out." Phil said with the utmost diplomacy again.

Harry nodded to the woman as they headed out. Should he finally tell some one about Hermione being missing? He had agreed with Ginny to give her time, but now knowing Draco went missing on the same day, he couldn't help but to feel a bit of dread.

* * *

"Okay, but you should read Lord of the Rings. I'm not kidding." Draco seemed rather adamant.

"I can't believe you've actually read Lord of the Rings. It's a muggle book!" Hermione responded.

"I can't believe there is a book you haven't read." He teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned forward to grab the bottle of wine wedged between them. They were sitting on the bed in the hotel, propped up by pillows, feet outstretched in front of them. She rather unceremoniously took a swig from the bottle. "Ugh why did you get this? I don't need anymore alcohol." She took another swig.

"Hey now, don't forget to share." He grabbed the bottle from her hand before she put it to her lips for a third time. He locked eyes with her as he took several gulps.

"Excuse you sir! That doesn't look very generous."

"How about I let you borrow my copy? Is that generous enough for you?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Fine. I will read that if you read Pride and Prejudice." Hermione offered.

"Trying to Negotiate are we?"

"Ugh. Just give me back the bottle." Hermione reached out as Draco pulled it away.

He thought taunting her would be fun. Its amazing what being drunk will make sound like fun "What do we say?"

"Are we seriously going to play this game?" Hermione tried to get the playfulness out of her voice, it didn't work.

"Look. I'm just trying to teach you a little respect here." He risked the remark. Hermione all but growled at him. Draco was nearly caught off guard by the aggressive sound, so that when she lunged across him, he pulled the bottle away just in time. He threw both hands in the air to get out of the way. "Hey now!"

Hermione now laid half across Draco, her face on his chest. "Oooh. I should not have moved that fast."

Draco kept his hands up, afraid to touch her. A leg pressed against his caused his heart to skip a beat, he did not want to think to _hard_ on what this sort of contact would do to him.

She rolled slightly, so that she was no longer face down on his chest but was still leaning on him. He gently lowered his arms and put the wine bottle on the nightstand and his other arm he gently placed around Hermione, his hand just resting above her hips. Hermione Granger was cuddled up in the crook of his arms. And he was happy about it.

After what felt like an eternity, Hermione reached across Draco and lightly touched his left forearm. The touch sent shivers down his arm. He had nearly forgotten.

"I'm sorry, I can cover that up." He fidgeted slightly, but he didn't want to move enough to disturb Hermione.

"No" She protested quickly and gently. "It seems like it's fading."

"Um. Yeah, It's a lot lighter. I don't think it'll go away entirely." Draco hardly even looked at his own arm, let alone talked about the Dark Mark he bore.

Hermione silently traced the mark on his arm while Draco sat frozen. He kept his eyes locked on her finger moving across his arm. She stopped at his wrist, "Why?"

Draco responded, his voice barely audible, "Why what?"

"Why?" She repeated, glancing up at him, fingers still lingering on his arm.

A million answers ran through his head. Not a single one seemed good enough to say. Not a single reason was good enough. Hermione had begun tracing the mark again, but this time she stopped by grasping his arm with her hand, covering up most of the skull. He looked down at her hand, fingers spread nearly covering the entire thing.

Something she had said to him earlier came rushing to his mind. It was something she had spat at him in anger. "Because it was the only way I could protect my family from people like me."

"Do you wish you had lived a different life?" Hermione asked, eyes down, focused on her hand.

"No." Draco said without hesitation. Hermione immediately let go of his arm and began to move. He grabbed her arm and tightened his grip on her waist. "Because I wouldn't be here if I had."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own the universe. I'm just here to play.**

"What do you mean they went missing on the same day?" Ginny asked Harry nervously.

"I mean the last time that anyone saw Draco Malfoy, it was the same night that Hermione left."

"Okay, So what does that mean?" Ginny was trying to understand what exactly Harry was implying.

"I don't know exactly. It probably means nothing. But it's an odd coincidence for sure." Harry looked at his girlfriend, worry forming on her face. "Ginny, I know you didn't want to spill Hermione's secrets, but is there anything you can tell me?"

"She went to find her parents. She wiped their memories before going to find Horcruxes with you and Ron." Ginny answered.

Harry was vaguely aware of what Hermione had done. She had hinted towards it, but anytime he pushed her for more information she shut him down. "Do you know where her parents are?"

Ginny looked down and spoke quietly, "Australia."

"Where?"

"Australia. She sent her parents to Australia" Her voice strained.

Harry was quiet for a moment. He was weighing his options. As an Auror, he could probably convince them to let him go to search for Hermione, but then that would mean telling the Aurors that Hermione was also missing. Which means Rita and who knows who else would find out. He could say he'd have a lead on Draco, and even if he didn't have to explain how, it wasn't guaranteed that they'd send him.

"Are you going to tell Ron?" Ginny broke into this thought.

"I'm… not sure." He felt awful keeping information from his best friend, but he'd go off the handle even more if he knew that Draco and Hermione were both missing. He didn't read the Daily Prophet, so it's not like he would have found out there.

"Do you think their disappearances are connected?" Ginny asked, hoping for an honest answer.

"Logically, no. There is no reason the two of them would have left together." Harry answered matter-of-factly.

"But..?"

"But nothing."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "That statement absolutely had a but."

Harry sighed, "I have nothing to go on, but something seems off here. Its just a gut feeling."

"Let's go to Australia." Ginny said. Harry looked at her stunned. "You and me. We will tell Mom the truth, and tell Ron you got sent there for work. And I am going with you because I've always wanted to go to Australia."

"You've always wanted to go to Australia?"

She sighed, "No. But Ron wouldn't know that."

"I don't know if I can get off work."

"You're Harry Potter. I think you can get a few days off."

"Ugh. Fine." Arguing with Ginny was far worse than pulling the Harry Potter card.

* * *

Draco woke up to a familiar tickle on his face. His head was pounding last time this happened too. Using his free hand he pushed the offending hair off his face, he quickly remembered who the hair belonged to and tried not to move any more. But it was too late, Hermione started to stir. But unlike last time, she didn't leap from the bed when she saw who she was next to.

"Ugghhh. Why did you talk me into that?" She lamented as she laid in the crook of his arm, unmoving.

"Blaming this on me are you? I didn't make you drink all that wine."

"No, but I'm still blaming you." Hermione didn't want to move. Here she was, curled up with Draco Malfoy, and she actually genuinely didn't want to move. Now, it might have been the pounding headache talking, but she was comfortable. She moved her arm out from under her, and she felt Draco tense. She placed a hand on his chest and settled back down. Her hand on his chest seemed to make him tense even more. Apparently he wasn't exactly comfortable with this arrangement. "Sorry, I can stop touching you if it offends you."

"No!" Draco seemed to flinch as he said it. "I mean, it's fine. My head hurts too. It's fine."

Hermione stopped trying to move away as his arm around her tightened but the rest of his body relaxed. The two laid there for what felt like quite some time. It was like the both knew a line had been crossed. Even though they just fell asleep, on top of the covers, completely clothed, a line had been crossed for them. Once they separated from this embrace, they would never speak of it again. It was a fluke, a drunken mistake and nothing more. He was Draco and she was Hermione. And Draco had begun to absentmindedly trace his fingers along her side. She tilted her head up a bit, eyes meeting his. She had never studied his face before. She knew his face, it appeared in nightmares from time to time, but the face she was met with here was not that of her dreams. His eyes were light blue, almost grey. Cold in colour, but they had a warmth she couldn't place. His brows were blonde like his hair, but they didn't disappear. His nose was thin, almost pointed, but it wasn't sharp. He had a small thin scar on his cheek. Before she could stop herself she placed a hand on his face, tracing the scar with her thumb. "What is this from?"

"My father's ring." He answered with hostility in his voice.

"He hit you?" Hermione asked, innocence in hers.

"Of course he hit me."

"I'm sorry." She said, honestly.

"Don't ever apologise to me for my father. He doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve anything."

Hermione stroked his cheek one more time before returning her hand to his body, this time draping is around his waist, in some sort of sideways embrace. "I can't imagine my father ever hitting me. I can't even imagine him being mean to me."

"Tell me about him."

"I.. He.." Hermione was caught off guard by his request.

"If you want. I mean."

"Um, No I can talk about him I think." Hermione contemplated whether or not she could talk about him and keep it together. "His name is Wendall, he is a dentist."

"That's the teeth doctor right?" Draco interrupted.

Hermione chuckled, "Yes, Teeth Doctor. My dad loves to read historical fiction, especially if it's about World War I. His Grandfather fought in World War I. For breakfast he always has a cup of black coffee followed by a cup of tea with milk. He said he couldn't decide which he liked more, so he had both. He pretended he didn't care much for football, but he would always been in a good mood whenever Arsenal won. Every Sunday when I was a kid, we'd watch Doctor Who. He'd pretend to be scared of Daleks to make me feel better. I stopped being scared of them when I was 6, but we both pretended to be scared until I was 9. He'd hug my mom and give her a kiss on the forehead when he thought I wasn't looking. And when I'd yell 'ewwww' he'd give her a kiss on the lips. She'd laugh and tell him to stop. He'd say fine and come give me a hug instead. 'Mione is my number one gal anyway.' He'd wink as he said it. He had a 1943 Vauxhall that he got from his father. When ever he'd work on it, he'd sit me in the driver's seat and tell me stories about his father. And when I was old enough to hold tools, he'd tell me what to do and I'd help him fix it. I don't think that car ever actually ran. He just liked to feel like he was useful." Hermione hadn't noticed that tears were streaming down her face.

"I didn't understand half of those words, but he sounds like a wonderful man." Draco pulled Hermione in closer as she started to sob, placing a kiss on the top of her bushy haired head. She gasped sharply as she felt Draco pull her towards him. "Let's go and find him."

Hermione felt Draco start to untangle himself from her, she reflexively clung to him for a moment longer before letting go. He quickly left the bed and headed to the washroom before she could say anything else. Staring at the ceiling, her tears had nearly stopped. Without the warmth of Draco beside her, she felt the chill of the room on her skin. Could she and Draco be friends? Two weeks ago, she would have said that was literally impossible. And yet. She had come to enjoy his presence. They still fought, but she thought back to the fight they had the previous day. She had said some really awful things, and yet he just switched off from the fight. It was almost as though he WANTED to fight. But if he did, why did he end it like that?

Putting Draco from her mind, she began to think about the final seven dentist offices she had left to check for her parents. Seven more chances and she was out of leads. She had no idea what her plan was if these didn't pan out. For the first time since she left England, she thought of Ron. She tried to imagine him here with her instead of her current company. She simply couldn't. Of course she missed him, his lopsided smile, his clumsy embrace, but she just didn't see him here. He wouldn't be helping her, he'd just tell her that she can do it and that she's smart enough to figure it out. Ron wouldn't have come with her to all the dentist offices, he wouldn't have poured over papers trying to find clues.

"Showers free," Draco said, startling her slightly.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Any more appointments today?" asked Monica.

Wendell took a quick glance at the scheduling book on the desk, "No ma'am. Looks like we are free to close up shop and hit the beach!"

"Sounds lovely my dear." the bushy haired woman kissed her husband on the cheek. "Should we see if…" her voice trailed off.

"See if what…?" Wendell raised an eyebrow at his wife's incomplete thought.

"Nothing. I just thought for a second that… never mind. It was a silly thought." Just as she brushed off the thought, the front door bell jingled. "Hello! Can we help you?"

The young woman let the door close behind her and approached the counter. "Yes, I was hoping to make an appointment for tomorrow, you see I think I have a cabity."

Monica chuckled, "A cavity?"

"Oh um. Yes. that. A Cavity. Can I make an appointment?"

Wendell stepped up behind his wife, "Sure thing, you are in luck that we had a last minute cancellation. What's the name?"

"Carrow, Flora Carrow." the woman smiled. "I'm so happy you have an opening. You guys come highly reccommended.


End file.
